Fluffy Collection
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: a collection of fluffy stories each chapter is a separate story most are written by me, if not, i will list it in the name
1. Fluffy Synopsis

-fluffies are the size of a grown cat  
-fluffies have an original intelligence state of a 2 year old, but can learn  
-fluffies favorite food is spaghetti  
-fluffies get attached very easily  
-fluffies don't forget bad incidents, they just dismiss them in their mind  
-a unicorn fluffies horn is 5 In. long  
- pegasi fluffies have a wing span of 1 Ft.  
-alicorns do not exist  
-most of my stories take place in Seattle  
-fluffies are a bit over-populated  
-pegasi cannot fly, but can glide  
-unicorns cannot perform proper magic, can make sparks and a tiny flame if skilled enough  
-males do not die from sex  
-fluffsplosion does not exist  
-flufffies have a lifespan of 25 human years, if they don't die before that  
-smarty friends are assholes  
-fluffies are omnivores


	2. Audio Log of DrFaersten

AUDIO LOG OF CURRENTLY OPERATING AT FLUFFY RESEARCH FACILITY [REDACTED]  
TIME IS [REDACTED] OF [REDACTED]

CONTAINMENT ROOM 28 IN WEST WING  
THIS ROOM IS OCCUPYED BY 3 BABY FLUFFIES AND 1 STALLION FLUFFY  
BABIES ARE ALL PEGASI, COLORS ARE BLUE, PURPLE, AND SKY BLUE  
OBVIOUSLY SIBLINGS  
CHART SAYS THEIR MOTHER DIED ON [REDACTED] AT [REDACTED] FROM FLUFFSPLOSION  
STALLION IS AN EARTH FLUFFY OF LIGHT BROWN COLOR  
THESE FLUFFIES WERE RECENTLY SHAVEN OF ALL FLUFF FOR RESEARCH OF FLUFF PROPERTIES  
BECAUSE OF THIS, THEY HAVE BEEN PLACED IN A PADDED ROOM KEPT AT [REDACTED] DEGREES FAHRENHIET, [REDACTED] DEGREES CELSIUS  
STALLION SEEMS TO HAVE TAKEN MOTHERLY ROLE

{female doctor in background: awww, how cute}

NORMAL FLUFFY BEHAVIOR OF PLAYING AND HUGGING  
CLOSE TO FEEDING TIME

{faersten away from recorder: find a mare able to give milk}

IVE SENT FOR A MARE  
CONTINUING OBSERVATION OF FLUFFIES  
BABIES ARE ASKING FOR MILK FROM STALLION  
STALLION LOOKING CONFUSED  
STALLION BEGINS LOOKING FOR ITS TEETS  
THESE FLUFFIES ARENT THE BRIGHTEST ANIMALS AROUND…  
{slight chuckle from other staff present}

STALLION HAS TAKEN NOTE OF OUR PRESENSCE  
STALLION IS AT THE WINDOW ASKING US FOR MILK  
{faint fluffy speech: milkies for babehs}  
{response from female doctor on scene: she's on her way, just keep playing}

UPON HEARING THE WORD PLAY THE STALLION WALKS AWAY CHANTING PLAY IN HIS BABY LIKE SPEECH  
TAKING NOTE: STALLION'S PENIS HAS COME OUT OF ITS SHEATH AND NOW HANGS LIMPLY  
TAKING NOTE : THAT SINCE FLUFFIES ARE A DISTANT BRANCH OF THE EQUUS CABALLUS, IT IS NORMAL FOR MALES PENIS TO COME OUT OF ITS SHEATHS AT TIMES  
AS STALLION ASKS THE OTHERS TO PLAY….. THEY SPOT HIS PENIS

{faersten away from recorder: jenny, prep the door, I have a bad feeling about this}  
{faint baby fluffy talk: milkehs! milkehs!}  
{faersten: oh god jenny get in there now!}


	3. The Awesome story

be walking through park listening to dead maw five

sit down on bench and enjoy the beautiful world allah gave to us

tugging at leg

my anus is ready

look down

see mare fluffy

turn off my ipod that was playing the best metal artist known to man, stillex

giv nummies to me and babeh fwuffies, our tummies huwt

look under bench

holy butthole of satan the sight is appalling

4 fillys huddled together hugging, covered in filth

put them all in my shirt i made into a sort of hammock by holding the end out

walk home

put them on the floor

see that they've shit on my one direction shirt

stifle my anger

yu giv us sgetti now?

look down at the filly who just asked

bring my face inches from hers

with the look of hatred i whisper "yes" to the terrified filly

instantly get up and go to kitchen

come back and see that they've pissed on my collector's edition barbie

resist the urge to whip out my micro-penis and slap them across their fuzzy faces

they stop hugging (thats all they ever do) as soon as they see the plates

they try to tackle me with their foot tall bodies

set the plates down as they gobble it up like ethiopians

they add sauce to their filth

grab the fillys so i can bathe them

mare screams bloody murder

NU DUN TAKE MY KIWDS WE BE GUD FWUFFIES JUS DUN TAKE FWUFFIES BABEHS

grab the crying cunt too

put them in shallow bath water

fwuffy wuv warm wawwa

smile as they splash around

clean them up

towel them off

since only me and my fleshlight live here i decide to let them sleep in my bed

tank u for wetting us sweep in warm bed

they hug me

PROGRESS 3 MONTHS

all 5 are in heat

they all offer themselves to me

internet, save me

the only option is to bring in males

hold the mare down while i shave her rear while listening to her protests

the smell of arousal hits me like a canon

jesus christ how horrifying

finish the other mares

adopt 5 male fluffies

after i quiet their requests to 'pway' i bring them in the bathroom where 5 mares await

they all present themselves

they pass the males 'sniff test' and are mounted

the 4 former fillys complain that they 'dun like special huggies' as they feel their hymen break

the mother enjoys it

the males finish up

the mares are satisfied

PROGRESS HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES FOR THEM TO INDUCE LABOR

all 5 have gotten pregnant

all complaining about having to go poopies

close the bathroom door so they cant get in the litter box and have a litter covered baby

they're all scratching at the door

wet in, hav to maek poopies

the mother squats with a look of determination on her face as she gives birth

YAY BABEHS

the father comes up and inspects his babies, 3 foals, as the mother licks them clean

the other 4 understand and begin to birth on the floor

i walk in the kitchen to get some water and food for the mares when i hear a commotion

NU TIS MY BABEH, U TRY STEAL FWUFFIES BABEH

oh god please no

hear rustling about

mares are in distress

DADDY HEWP MATES FIGHTING OVER BABEH

rush to the scene prepared to superman this conflict

oh god the blood

the blood doesnt belong to the males

they arent fighting anymore

their crying

everyone is

babeh, get up, huggies make the booboo juice go away, y babeh no huggies

they dont understand death

shuffle them away

secretly dispose of corpse

console the mare by petting her fluff as she cries

the father walks up the assailant and puffs up his cheeks

babeh no huggies anymore cause you meanie

he strikes the assailant

break up the fight

scold them both and dont give them spaghetti

PROGRESS 1 WEEK

mare has gotten over it

breastfeeds her child and plays with him

the two fathers keep to themselves

one day a foal comes up to me

hooman, y dun we hav names

i had never thought about names

"would you like one?"

he jumps up and down

namenamenamename!

"fine, ill call you starblaze"

he continues to jump up and down chanting "stawbwaze stawbwaze stawbwaze"


	4. Why Evolved Ponies Should Never Exist

work at fluffy scientific containment facility

get word of incoming evolved fluffy

more intelligence, solid english, walk on hind legs, faster, 3 feet tall

think nothing of it

evolved is put into room #12 with 30 other fluffies for 'adapting purposes'

night shift

hear commotion in room #12

open door

"KILL THE HUMAN"

evolved has created army

spartan mode engaged

destroy the fluffies

evolved remains

evolved enters combat stance

charge at evolved

slightly bend knees

super force punch to gut

evolved goes flying

super secret spartan combat drug activates

time slows

grab evolved fluff

"you're not going anywhere"

slam its head against wall

finishing blow to face

get rid of corpses

at home

get call

"where is the evolved?"

"he went evil so i had to kill him"

sigh on other end

"you're lucky we have more"

hes lucky i saved his ass


	5. The Raking

be in room

call from neighbor

10 bucks to rake his yard

grab rake

start working

large pile accumulated

rustling behind me

blue pegasus fluffy jumped into pile sending it everywhere

yell at fluffy to go away

nu dis fwuffy pway pwace now

fluffy takes a shit on your foot and sticks its tongue out at you

got the shoes a week ago

rage mode engaged

grab fluffies face and shove it in its turd

smear the fluffies face in it

no smell pwetty

whack fluffy with rake

no more owwies, fwuffy be gud

grab fluffy by neck and bring it level with face

i be gud fwuffy sowwies

utter terror on its face

fluffy releases bladder

slam fluffy on ground, breaking a few ribs

fluffy screaming

NO MORE OWWWIES FWUFFY BE GUD NO MORE POOPIES ON HOOMANS

ignoring its pleas for mercy

roll fluffy around with rake, making sure to press against his broken rib

PWEASE STOP YU CAN TAKE FWUFFYS PWAY PWACE NO MORE OWWIES WITH MEANIE STICK

pick up fluffy and toss against house with such force jim bunning would be proud

too much damage to torso, fluffy unable to speak

finish raking his yard

dispose of body

wait till neighbor arrives

get $15 for such a good job


	6. Chocolate Chip

happy fluffy owner

have unicorn fluffy named chocolate chip

her name is due to her fur being brown with dark brown spots

love chip like she was your daughter

4th of july

chip has been begging to see fireworks

nice neighbor, animal lover, has promised her fireworks

keep her in my yard for safety as neighbor lights them up

chip is delighted by each one saying "pwetty colows" at each one

pet her fluff as we watch

wook daddeh, wook wut chocawet can doo

look down

shes sparking her horn making little tiny fireworks

tell her to stay there as i get camera from room

after a while find camera

without your rustling of drawers and doors you make out faint pleas

stop huwting chocowat, pweeese stop ouchies, chocowet no liek dis game

dash to backyard hoping to get there before he finishes

feral fluffy has mounted chip

feral gives out satisfying moan before dismounting the crying fluffy

anger builds as your brain tells you that fluffies are 99.9% sure of pregnancy after just one round

anger turns to rage as your brain tells you that mares are 60% likely to fluffsplode than normal birth

take a step forward to throw the feral to your douchebag neighbor's bloodhound

instead of running, feral steps between you and chip stomping its hoof and puffing its cheeks

its a smarty friend

arrogant assholes of fluffies

you hate them

go 'way hooman, dis smawtty fwieds hore naao

this arrogant cunt claiming your beloved chip as its whore feels like satan gave you his power

pounce on the foot tall, 10 pound fluffy with the agility of a puma

the feral starts squirming and blows a rasberry at you

wet smawty fwiend go hooman or i give you big ouchies

you had no idea your rage could be pushed further

with you seeing red, you punch the feral in his pathetic cunt face repeatedly

continue to punch as his pleas for mercy become background noise

tears flowing as you think about chocolate chip and her fate as you continue punching the feral's now lifeless body

you're now exhausted

look over at chip

shes cowering with her hoofs over her face, shaking

"chip, dont worry, daddy protect you"

she takes her hoofs away

daddeh pwotect chocowet?

"yes" you reassure her "bad fluffy gone"

you throw the dead fluffy over your yard to your douchebag neighbor

chip runs up and hugs your leg thanking you as a hungry bloodhound tears into the corpse

1 MONTH LATER

sitting crossed legged as your now inflated chip lays in your lap complaining about "poopies"

tell her she is going to be a momma soon

a smile pops on her face

chocowet be mommy soon? she squeals with delight

daddeh hewp taek care of fwuffy babehs?

always

dadeh wuv babehs tu?

of course

pwomise?

i promise i will be a good helper

din why dadeh cwing?

im crying because i love you chocolate chip

dadeh call chocowet by fuw name, chocowet in trowble?

you calm her uneasy squirms by telling her you love her

i wuv yu tu daddeh

she starts to rumble

BABEHS COMMIN! BABEHS COMMIN!

she stops

chocowet nu feew gud

close your eyes

a second later you hear a loud popping noise as fluff lands on your nose and the crying of baby fluffies begin

look down

they all look like chocolate chip with only small traces of the feral visible

you made a promise to take care of these foals

you dont intend to break the promise


	7. Star Cage Research

be fluffy abuser  
use fluffy abuse as research  
get 5 fluffy males, all earth fluffies  
star shaped pin gates at each leg  
each leg contains: food bowl, water bowl, and litter box  
place each fluffy into separate leg  
they complain about wanting to play  
have sorry stick ready  
sorry stick is old car radio antenna  
release the gates all at once  
the 5 fluffies all run into the middle and begin playing and hugging  
whip all of them mercilessly for a good 2 minutes  
NO PLAYING OR HUGGING  
y nu huggies  
wan pway wif fwuffies  
whip the fluffies harder  
NO QUESTIONS  
they all go back to their leg  
close gates  
tomorrow repeat task  
two of the smarter fluffies stay in their legs  
3 fluffies run and hug eachother  
beat all 5 mercilessly  
they all cry and go back to their cage  
they eventually learn not to hug or play  
bring in new fluffy, mare  
put her in middle  
open gates  
she runs back and forth to the 5 male fluffies reciting "huggies?" and "pway?"  
they all beat the shit out of her  
who says fluffies don't learn?


	8. The Herd

shit economy  
straight outta grad school  
biologist  
get hired at fluffy research facility  
pay is decent  
fluffies are friendly  
new guy  
he sits on a bulldozer at a junk yard all day watching tribes  
lazy bastard  
everyone likes him  
he's your rival  
nickname him bulldozer, despite his small, skinny frame  
get assignment from boss  
follow a large herd of fluffy ponies  
try to integrate into herd  
if not, observe at distance  
you're just happy to get out of the facility  
equip yourself with month long rations, toilet paper, sleeping bag, the whole deal  
ask about predators  
be assured that herd's territory is a favorable distance away from any predators  
buy tranquilizer gun anyway  
get ready to head out  
boss hands you notes about herds and tribes  
they were written by bulldozer  
despite your rivalry, he knows more about ferals than you  
locate herd  
take a day to observe their behavior before introducing yourself  
go over dozer's notes  
next day  
pick out smarty friend  
pick out ranks  
ranks are obvious  
elites are laying down eating while lower ranks and slaves have to scavenge  
luckily they're right by a forest  
smarty friend demands lower ranks find food for elites  
they comply  
come back with mouthfuls of flowers and grasses  
elites take it all  
kick lower ranks for asking for some  
dozer sure wasn't exaggerating in his field notes  
wonder how ferals can be so mean when normal fluffies are so nice and dumb witted  
approach elites  
smarty friend waddles over to you  
go 'way hooman, dis hewd pwace  
as suspected, smarty friend puffs out his cheeks and stomps his foot  
"I'd like to join the herd"  
he is taken back by this  
hooman join hewd? He asks uncertainly  
"yes"  
okay but yu swave fo smawty fwen an ewites  
"as you wish"  
go fin nummies for smawty fwen  
he demands this harshly  
brush off his minor threat and join the lower ranks as they scavenge  
y hooman swave? Y hoomn in herd? Hooman no hav be in herd  
"but I want to be"  
okay, yur funewal  
come back with what 10 normal fluffies would have  
drop it infront of smarty friend  
he is obviously pleased  
good swave smaawty fwen no give ouchies  
hes speaking through mouthfuls of grass  
elites all start eating  
low ranks look on hungrily  
elites are full  
enough left for one fluffy  
all 30 low ranks jump on it  
this goes on for 3 weeks  
almost end of the month  
tons of field notes  
more in depth than dozer's notes  
he is going to be so jealous  
1 more day left  
low ranks have been nice to me  
go scavenging with all 30 low ranks  
acquire lots off grass and flowers  
drop in the middle of low rank circle  
nummies for swaves?  
"yes, all for you"  
pure delight fills every face as they eat  
this is short live  
a loud, squeaky voice fills the forest  
WHA DIS? SWAVES GET NUMMIES WAST  
smarty friend, trailed by elites, pushes the low ranks out of the way and proceeds to eat  
nudge smarty friend away from food with foot  
"this is for the low ranks"  
smarty friend loses his shit  
U HIDE NUMMIES FRUM SMAWTY FWEN AN EWITES? I GIVE YOU BIG OUCHIES! I GIVE YU ALL BIG OUCHIES! NU ONE HID NUMMIES FWUM SMAWTY FWEN  
smarty friend begins to buck you in the shin as hard as he can  
doesn't hurt  
decide to wait until his rampage is over  
elites go after low ranks  
quickly grab the elites and smarty friend  
walk over to a medium sized hole, too big for them to crawl out  
dump them in there  
tell low ranks to continue eating  
smarty friend and elites are demanding to be let out  
BRILLIANT IDEA  
in bulldozer's field notes he stated that one tribe, as a form of punishment, the smarty friend and elites would all defecate and urinate on the one being punished  
remember seeing smarty friend piss on slave and walk away laughing  
remember elites following suit and pissing, some shitting, on slaves  
low ranks are now full  
grab closest fluffy  
nu! Dun drop in hole wif smawty fwen, fwuffy be good  
"calm down, you're not in trouble"  
fwuffy be gud?  
"yes, fluffy is very good"  
gently squeeze fluffy's belly  
shits and pisses on elites  
U NO MAKE POOPIES ON SMAWTY FWEN! BAD FWUFFIES! I GIV YOU BIG OUCHIES!  
other elites just respond with "no smell pwetty"  
other low ranks are picked up without complaints  
all 30 low rank's shit and piss completely cover everything up to their legs  
"wan nummies" "no smell pwetty" "wet fwuffy out"  
go away  
come back next morning  
check hole  
elites are up to their neck in shit and piss  
some have passed out and drowned  
survivor's faces are dirty with tears  
grab the 4 elites  
take them to shallow pond  
wash them off  
smarty friend instantly goes up to low ranks and starts screaming  
WINE UP FO' OUCHIES!  
they ignore him  
he kicks a nearby slave  
entire herd pounces on him  
see bits of fluff go up as pent up anger and resentment are released  
the 3 elites run off  
go back and turn in notes  
bulldozer is there  
he examines them  
tells me how much of this he wanted to know  
become friends


	9. The Glass

be fluffy pony abuser  
use abuse for research  
adopt pregnant mare  
give her proper care  
she births 4 healthy foals  
put them in cage  
put glass panel separating the mother from her babies  
go to sleep  
come back next day  
all 5 fluffies are dead from bashing their head in the glass trying to break it  
fluffies are really that dumb


	10. The Glass Fluffy Perspective

it's dark  
I don't like dark  
wet too  
hear noises  
can't open eyes  
noises are muffled  
come out of something  
noise is not muffled  
still can't open eyes  
being licked clean  
open eyes  
mommy is licking me clean  
shake fluff free after being cleaned  
human comes holding something in his hands  
waddle over to mommy for milk nummies  
hit head  
head has ouchies  
something invisible is blocking way to mommy  
brothers and sister walk into invisible wall  
panic  
try to get mommies milk nummies  
human leaves  
continue to try to break invisible wall  
start headbutting  
head has ouchies  
ignore ouchies and continue  
brothers and sister join in  
mommy helps too  
everything is dazed  
fall  
eyes are heavy  
time to take nap


	11. Fluffy Fight Ring

on the internet one day  
brilliant idea  
fluffy fight ring  
call your friend nick  
nick works on a fluffy breeding farm  
nick said owner will let you put the ring on the farm  
get a bunch of people  
organize a fight  
ring is ready  
bring in the cages  
collect the bets  
everyone is pumped  
open the cages  
fluffies run towards eachother  
crowd goes nuts  
fluffies start hugging and playing  
cheers turn to boos  
this was a bad idea


	12. Nick the Farmhand

name is nick  
work on fluffy breeding farm  
it's okay  
other farm hands are nice  
farmer still pissed off because your friend's fluffy fight ring was a failure  
gives you shit duty  
literally  
each pen has a corner cut off where the fluffies poop and pee  
the corner is cut off by chicken wire with a gap wide enough for 1 fluffy  
got glove and bag  
step over the crowd of fluffies at your feet begging you to play  
1 pen down  
continue task  
all 10 pens cleaned  
farmer comes up to you a devilish grin  
"you know what month it is?"  
"may….."  
"you know what happens in may?"  
"oh come on, jake usually handles that"  
"he aint here today, it's your turn boy"  
it's mating season  
separate the boys and girls in each pen with chicken wire  
girls first  
put first 10 girls of pen 1 of into box and take them to shearing table  
10 weigh 100 pounds  
after half an hour of complaints of my shaving their "naughty place" Im done with the first pen of 40 girls  
first 10 boys  
first fluffy  
orange Pegasus  
flip him over  
notice lump in fur  
hes staring at me  
awkward  
start shaving belly  
im going to have to hold his fluffy penis to finish the job  
grab hold  
start shaving  
his staring at me with a grin on his face  
damn fluffies


	13. Nick the Farmhand 2

finish all the fluffies  
grab two random fluffies, 1 male, female  
bring them over to the "special huggies" pen  
set them down  
they begin to play  
male knows what hes doing  
female is oblivious  
male gets behind her  
hey cant pway wen u behind fwuffy  
he mounts her  
ah! Nuu not fwuffy's naughty pwace. No wike dis game, wan pway 'nother  
shes crying, begging him to stop  
hes going at it like a pro  
the fluffy porn star finishes with a satisfied grunt  
goes to corner and falls asleep  
female just lays there, crying  
such a bitch  
pick her up to bring her back to pen  
complaining about her naughty place  
set her down  
put male in his pen  
one fluffy is trying to masturbate with his hooves  
chuckle at this  
hes next  
pick him up  
hey! put down, fwuffy not dun yet  
chuckle again  
throw a random mare in there  
he hops on her like a dog on steak  
day goes on  
half of fluffies are done  
throw two fluffies  
she presents herself as such  
he turns away  
"heh buddy, whats the holdup here, you got a fresh piece of ass here and your ignoring"  
yeah, y u ignore fwuffies fwesh peece of ass  
chuckle at mares input  
fwuffy no 'spose to special huggies with girlies, they yuckie  
"whoah, what are you sayin here?"  
boy fwuffies 'spose to special huggies wif oder boy fwuffies, duh  
we've got a gay fluffy…


	14. Nick the Farmhand 3

grab gay fluffy out of pen  
throw other male in  
name gay fluffy Clay Aiken  
take clay aiken to fluffy shelter  
go up to receptionist  
8/10 would bang  
put clay down on her desk  
she starts scratching his belly  
looks down and sees his boner  
"oh my"  
"I was hoping you could help me out here, this fluffy doesn't exactly like mares….."  
"you were wondering if you have any homosexual fluffies?"  
"yup"  
she showed me to a pen filled with 7 fluffies, 6 were mares with 1 male, looking forlorn  
"go get him clay"  
toss clay in pen  
he runs up to male  
male's face lights up  
they start playing  
wrestling  
male notices clay's boner  
clay is laying on his back  
male starts nuzzling clay's fluff  
male moves lower  
male starts preforming fellatio  
somewhere, someone is recording fluffy porn


	15. Derpy Discovers Porn

It was a bright day, like always for Derpy Hooves, Mailmare, as Derpy made her rounds; delivering the mail to its rightful owners she came across a rather odd sight. The sight that she found so odd was a magazine; the magazine was in a clear, plastic covering with a stamp that had the name of the pony to receive the magazine, Big Macintosh. Derpy, being the curious mare she is, took the magazine out of the covering, this was strictly forbidden as she was told, and looked inside. Derpy giggled at the sight, a mare in lingerie was licking a banana provocatively, Derpy, not knowing this, giggled ad the picture some more, "silly pony, that's not how you eat a banana." The curious mare turned the page once more to see the same mare spreading her legs revealing her genitals in another provocative manner; Derpy did not giggle at this one, but instead was stern as if the picture could hear her, "bad mare, cover up your private parts before somepony sees you!" she began flipping the pages again until she had seen every picture in the magazine, closing the book and reading the title out loud she announced, "I must find out what this 'PlayPony' is right away!" with that she flew towards Sweet Apple Acres to deliver the package. Derpy flew right over to Big Mac with the package in her mouth. Big Macintosh was in a hurry to go back inside after receiving his mail, but Derpy stopped him, "what's 'PlayPony'?" with that, the red stallion tensed up at the blunt question, dismissing it with a quick "nothing" Big Mac turned around only to tense up again, for in the living room sat little AppleBloom, flipping through the magazine, "that's not how ya eat a banana." The filly said while turning the page only to have it snatched away by the nervous stallion. "How to eat a wut?" asked AppleJack while walking in the living room only to tense up as well, "Big Macintosh, how dare ya spoil this yung filly's innocence with yer smut? I want it out this house now!" Derpy was gone by now, she had another load of mail to deliver; she was the only mailmare in Ponyville afterall.


	16. 3 Fluffies

sitting at computer  
reading fluffy pony stories  
pet fluffy just died  
looking for fluff love, come across occasional abuse story  
makes you realize how much of a good owner you were  
go to shelter  
adopt 3 fluffies  
name scarlet, flash, and bob  
teach them the basics of the litterbox  
fast learners  
show them their safe room  
play with them for entire day  
both you and fluffies are exhausted  
go to bed  
[PROGRESS 3 MONTHS]  
mating season  
2 males, one mare  
getting ready to go adopt another mare  
tell fluffies you will be gone for a few minutes  
open safe room door  
mare is getting DPed by males  
close door and sit down infront of computer  
no use paying for a fourth fluffies needs


	17. The Fluffy Basement

be a sick bastard  
create fluffy porn and sell it to other sick bastards  
workplace is basement with blacked out windows and heated to 98.6 Fahrenheit  
participants are two fluffies completely shaven  
walk into basement with box of four fluffies  
look over rows of cages of shaven fluffies  
older fluffies are playing happily while newer ones are complaining about their fluff  
fluffies in box complaining about heat  
I'll fix that  
set box on table and grab shears  
grab first fluffy, male, begin shearing his back  
he starts complaining about his fluff  
stop shearing and sit him down on his butt, facing me  
bop his nose  
he covers his nose with his hooves as tears begin to form  
mean hooman, giv fwuff back  
"I'm sorry, but I must shave you, it won't be so hot if I do"  
dun care, leave fwuff awone  
"no"  
slam fluffy on the table and begin forcefully shearing his back  
owwwwww stop giving ouchies to fwuffy  
ignore him  
flip on back  
shear belly  
shear genitals  
toss fluffy in cage on male side  
begin shearing other fluffies  
finish  
mating season  
walk in basement  
look in male cage  
two fluffies are dry humping  
open cage and pull top fluffy off  
bottom fluffy screams  
NU GIVE MATE BAK WAN SPECIAL HUGGIES WAAAAH GIV MATE BAAAAAAK  
his raging boner is shrinking  
there's not a market for gay fluffy porn  
grab other fluffy  
set them down and go back to close cage  
other fluffies go back to playing  
turn around  
the gay fluffies are already nuzzling and humping  
wait till both are fully erect  
hog tie one fluffy and point him towards other fluffy  
lift up free fluffy's front hooves fully exposing his erection to tied fluffy  
tied fluffy's eyes light up  
grab sharpened scissors  
cut off free fluffy's dick right then and there  
free fluffy lets out primal scream of pain  
blood squirts on tied fluffies face  
tied fluffy is wearing face of terror  
cauterize the wound quickly  
cut off and cauterize free fluffy's balls  
drop fluffy back in cage  
tell other fluffies not to play with him  
they are obedient, one even throws a block at him  
do the same to tied fluffy  
untie fluffy and drop him in female cage  
tell them not to play with him  
one pisses on him  
NEXT DAY  
grab random female and male along with camera  
put them in special pen  
male is ready to go, female isn't  
ask her whats wrong  
no wuv dat fwuffy, must wuv fo special huggies  
"look kid, you either let that fluffy mount you or I'll have to give you the 'swarch'"  
nu, fwuffy no wuv me  
grab fluffy  
turn her on her back in my hand  
stick ring finger in her vagina, pinkie in ass  
pound mercilessly  
shes crying  
set her down and wash hand  
grab camera  
tell male to mount her  
she lays there crying as he humps away  
sell 200 copies


	18. The Little Fluffy

be fluffy  
live with mommy and daddy in alley  
live between two big metal containers in box  
everyday daddy goes to find nummies for mommy and me  
tonight a noise woke me up  
daddy is hugging mommy from behind  
silly daddy  
go back to sleep  
two weeks go by  
mommy nuzzles me and tells me that I will have a brother or sister  
get excited  
daddy comes back with nummies  
after nummies mommy tells daddy the news  
daddy gets mad and starts yelling at mommy  
get scared and hide in corner of box with hooves over my head  
daddy leaves again, probably to get nummies  
mommy is crying  
give huggies to mommy  
mommy smiles and hugs back  
daddy doesn't come back  
mommy tells me I have to look for nummies  
see large land of grass with things humans sit on  
run to park and start grabbing nummies  
old human spots me  
he drops some small bits of soft thing  
must be nummies  
nummies taste good  
eat bits  
get back to grabbing nummies  
go back to mommy  
mommy is happy and gives huggies  
we eat nummies  
next day go back to same place  
see another human  
he must have those tasty bits of nummies too  
run up to him and bump his leg to get his attention  
ask him for nummies  
he scoffs and kicks me  
side has ouchies  
go back to getting nummies  
see forest  
remember daddy telling you that berries are in forest  
you like berries  
run to forest careful to avoid humans  
spot berry bush  
run up to it  
start collecting berries  
"hey who stewing herds bewwies"  
feel another fluffy jump on me  
beg him to let you go  
another fluffy walks infront of you  
bucks me and yells at me for stealing his herd's berries  
cry because of ouchies  
fluffy infront of me tells fluffy ontop of me something  
fluffy ontop positions himself  
feel something go into poopie place  
cry harder  
scream for him to stop  
"stop that you"  
fluffy on top stop to look for the voice  
still crying  
hear fluffy infront yell at the voice  
"yeah yeah yeah"  
feel hand pick me up  
scream harder  
"hey, calm down little guy, its me"  
stop crying  
it's the old man from before  
hug his arm  
he walks back to large land of grass with me still in his arms  
"hey, want to live with me little guy?"  
tell him about mommy and how im going to be a big brother  
show him where mommy is  
he sets me down in box and starts talking to mommy  
mommy gets big smile on her face  
makes me get big smile  
human carries us to his house  
two other humans are there  
an old human called a 'wife' and a small human called a 'grandson'  
live happily there  
one day mommy has baby  
it's a boy fluffy like me  
grandson plays with all 3 of us all the time  
life is good


	19. My Fluffy, Cream

be walking home  
raining hard as tits  
I live in seattle  
long walk home  
about 30 minutes to go  
have to piss badly  
alley  
go behind a dumpster  
start pissing  
thank god for alleys  
"ewww yewow wawa no taste gud"  
look down  
see pale orange fluffy  
fluffy sees me and darts back behind dumpster  
finish piss  
it is raining pretty hard  
im gunna regret this  
crouch down  
"hey little guy, come here I won't hurt you"  
squeaky voice answers  
"fwuffy no boy, fwuffy gurl"  
"I've got food and water back at the house, why don't you come with me"  
exited squeaky voice answers  
"NUMMIES! FWUFFY WAN NUMMIES! FWUFFY GOOD FWUFFY! PWAY WIF HOOMAN AN GET NUMMIES!"  
she pretty much jumps in my arms  
bend over a bit to shield her from rain  
speed walk back to house  
close door and set fluffy down  
"so, what would you like to eat?"  
"SKETTI SKETTI SKETTI"  
spaghetti, dumb question  
sit her down infront of tv while you make it  
fluffy is engrossed in the tv  
better than her breaking things  
finish preparing spaghetti  
"spaghetti is done!"  
she runs in here at 6 mph  
average fluffies run at 5 mph  
she really wants this spaghetti  
fix bowl for myself and fluffy  
set bowl down infront of tv  
she tears into it  
finished before I get 3 bites in  
I did make quite a bit  
"hey fluffy"  
she turns around her bits of sauce in her fluff  
"want some more?"  
her face lights up at the prospect  
"fwuffy can have…..mow?"  
"that's right"  
she starts jumping u and down  
"FWUFFY WAN SKETTI FWUFFY WAN SKETTI"  
"say please"  
she stops jumping  
she yips  
"fwuffy wan sketti pwease!"  
close enough  
pour a little bit more than last time  
set down bowl in original place  
she doesn't eat as hastily but still pretty quick  
get 6 bites this time  
shes finished  
burps  
chuckle a bit  
she turns around me gleaming because I laughed from something she did  
the entire area of her mouth is covered in sauce  
set down plate and take her to kitchen  
pull out wash rag  
dampen it  
start cleaning her face  
she struggles  
bop her on her nose  
"no moving while I clean you"  
looking a bit sad she mumbles  
"sowwy daddy"  
she called me daddy  
pulls at your heartstrings  
lift her muzzle to face you  
"im not mad, just don't do it again, promise?"  
"fwuffy pwomiss!"  
finish cleaning her  
guess I'll keep her  
I need to name her  
first thing that comes to mind  
cream  
"hey, how do you like the name cream?"  
"fwuffy name cweam? Fwuffy like name"  
scratch her behind her ears  
set her back down infront of tv  
finish eating  
cream is once again, engrossed in the tv  
"hey cream, im going to be come for a bit, just stay here and watch the tv I won't be long"  
she doesn't even hear you  
luckily wall-mart isn't far away  
30 minute walk at normal pace  
20 if speed walk  
thank god you live on the edge of the city  
speed walk  
buy litter box, litter, scoop, cat bed, fluffy food and water dish and fluffy chow  
pay and speed walk back to house  
"I'm back cream"  
"wah? When yu weave?"  
she didn't even notice you were gone  
"ive got some things here for you"  
"come with me"  
she follows you to the bathroom  
put down litter box and proceed to fill it with litter  
"this, my fluffy friend, is a litterbox, it is where you go poopie and peepie, understand?"  
"dat guwd"  
she gets in the litterbox and takes a shit right there  
she then finishes and steps out  
"uhh…good fluffy….."  
continue to watch tv  
establish that her favorite show is batman  
show her how to work tv  
she uses the tip of her hoof to push the button  
fast learner  
it's late  
but her bed in room  
she quickly snuggles in it whispering about how soft it is  
go to sleep  
waken up  
shes screaming your name  
"what is it cream?"  
in between sobs she manages so say she had a nightmare  
"it was just a dream cream, go back to sleep"  
"can cweam sweep in daddies bed tonight?"  
sigh and pick her up  
she snuggles close to your chest and quickly falls asleep  
get up the next morning  
feed cream some fluffy chow  
after some protesting she eats it  
stick her infront of tv and go to work  
come back after a normal day  
see her food bowl is empty and the tv is stuck on spongebob  
don't see cream  
about to call out to her  
she walks in room  
sees me  
runs towards me and hugs my leg  
"yay daddy back!"  
scratch her behind the ears  
she seems to love that  
"daddy I hav secwet to tew you"  
crouch down and lean head to her  
she strains her neck a bit, bringing it level with ear  
she whispers  
"wittew box no smell pwetty"  
cant help but chuckle a bit  
she runs off to watch spongebob  
grab grocery bag from under sink  
scoop out the fecal matter, litter isn't quite that dirty  
throw bag away  
go back to living room  
she is once again, engrossed  
too much tv might be bad  
"hey cream, wanna go outside?"  
"cweam go outside?"  
have a normal size back yard, half an acre  
chain link fence around perimeter  
let her outside  
she starts running and rolling around in the grass chasing butterflies  
looks like she is having the time of her life  
need to get a cat-door installed  
I'll do it this weekend  
neighbor is in his backyard  
"I didn't know you had a fluffy Nathan, bit young for such a big responsibility don't you think?"  
"got her yesterday, and it's all under control, she happens to be a bit smarter than other fluffies"  
she notices we're talking about her  
"yeah, cweam smawt fwuffy "  
"cream huh, that's a nice name, I'm jonathan, but call me john"  
"cweam wike dat name! jon jon jon"  
she sings his name as she skips after another butterfly  
even he can't stifle a grin  
"she's a keeper that one, anyways better get back to the burgers, my wife will kill me if I burn them, should have sent HER to Iraq"  
after an hour or so, cream has worn herself out and fallen asleep in the grass  
take her back inside, brushing some dirt off her beforehand  
set her in her bed and get started on dinner, I think ramen noodles should do it  
ramen noodles, meal of champions  
after watching some south park I decide I should hit the hay  
go to room, see cream still sleeping there  
you know, I don't regret that decision  
go to sleep  
PROGRESS 4 MONTHS  
cream is now adult  
she goes about her own between the backyard and couch  
she stills asks you to play from time to time  
one day come home from work  
see her rolling on the carpet twisting herself in jerky motions  
"cream, what are you doing?"  
"cweam feew funny wan huggies"  
"well sure…"  
pick her up and hug her  
"nuuu not dose huggies ower huggies"  
she jumps out of your arms and points her ass at you  
you can smell it  
"just stay there cream, and put your ass down, I'll be right back"  
pull out handy dandy laptop  
google fluffy mating season  
site of local adoption center has an article about it  
read it  
article gives list of breeding farms where they keep sterile fluffies for this kind of thing  
nearest farm is 9 miles away  
thank god your parents bought a new car and gave you the old one, an audi A5  
your parents are loaded, they bought your house and left you to fend for yourself  
you do get a lot of birthday money though  
"come on cream, were going to help you with your problem"  
put cream in her booster seat  
"daddy daddy! Put window down so cweam go fast"  
roll down the window and start driving with her squeals of joy in the background  
get to farm  
take cream out of her booster seat, but keep her in arms the entire time  
get directed by farm hands that the owner is outback  
go around the house where 50 or so fluffies are in different pins  
get barraged with requests to play and inquires about cream from fluffies  
cream is struggling to get out of arms  
bop her on the nose and tell her to quit  
she obeys but looks saddened  
spot a man in his 50's with a clipboard  
walk up to man  
he sees me approaching  
"ah,we here for a donation?"  
"uh, no…..I scheduled an appointment "  
"appointment huh? What's your name?"  
"Nathan Pulvitz "  
her checks the papers in his clipboard and then gives an "ah"  
"you're early Nathan, over here to the shed"  
we entered the shed where a work bench and enclosed area, filled with balls, blocks, and pillows  
"wow, you can really smell it on her, so this her first time?"  
"yeah, got her young, she hasn't even played with another fluffy"  
"fluffies tend to develop better when they are able to interact with one another, I'll get a more gentler sterile"  
he leaves  
set cream down inside pen and watch her play with the toys  
he comes back with a pure white male  
the fluffy is missing the fluff around his genitals  
he sets him down pen  
cream introduces herself  
"my name cweam, I gud fwuffy"  
he chirps  
"my name snowfwake, I gud fwuffy too"  
they start playing and hugging  
cream notices the fluff missing  
he lays on his back while she investigates  
"why snowfwake no have fwuff here"  
he answers while still on his back  
"hooman cut off fwuff so I giv speciaw huggies bettew"  
"speciaw huggies?"  
she begins nuzzling his crotch  
he gets an erection  
"yeah, I show you"  
he gets up and goes behind cream  
"hey, wut snowfwake doin back d- oh!"  
he has mounted her and is humping  
shes mewing, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging outside mouth taking it all  
"um….are they usually that into it?"  
"well not THAT into it but everything is going how it should"  
he finishes  
cream lays there still dazed  
pay the man and get cream  
shes still a bit dazed  
take her back to car  
drive her home  
usual routine  
go to sleep  
cream wakes me up  
she jumped on the bed  
shes nuzzling my face  
"daddy, take cweam back to fawm!"  
"wut? No, go back to bed"  
"take cweam fawm! Take cweam fawm!"  
"cream, I said no!"  
"cweam wan go fawm!"  
toss her off bed and go back to sleep  
get bucked in the face  
"TAKE CWEAM FAWM NAO!"  
"that's it cream!"  
grab her and throw her in closet then slam the door  
despite her cries being muffled, you still cant go to sleep  
now awake you go in the kitchen and pour some cereal  
sit down infront of the tv  
great way to start a Saturday  
the article said her heat would last around a week  
just one week  
two hours have passed, she no longer banging on the door  
let her out  
she quietly walks over to her food dish and starts eating  
she then sit on the far side of the couch to watch tv  
she's obviously angry at you  
Sunday and she still gives the silent treatment  
get off work early on Wednesday  
come home, can't find cream  
looking all over  
check the backyard  
she being mounted by some unicorn  
grab the fluffy  
"WHO IS THIS?"  
"dat cweam's boyfwen put down"  
"YOUR BOYFRIEND? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND"  
she cries as I pitch him over the fence  
"I HATE YOU DADDY YU MEANIE MUNSTAH"  
she runs into the house, crying as I stand there dumbfounded  
find spot where he dug under the fence and fill it in  
go inside  
shes in her bed under the covers sobbing  
it be best to leave her alone  
Thursday and Friday we don't speak to each other  
same for Saturday and Sunday  
on Monday, after coming home and flopping down on the couch she runs up to me with ball in mouth  
"daddy pway wif fwuffy?"  
grab the ball and she takes position across the living room  
we roll the ball back in forth  
she giggles most the time  
scratch her between the ears  
she loves that  
she lays in my lap and we watch batman  
batman is awesome


	20. Fluffy Breeding Center not mine

it's the future

be an automated overseer program responsible for operating a fluffy pony breeding center

there are absolutely no humans working there except once every month looking for errors and repairing them

the automated fluffy pony breeding centers were created because a loud minority complained about the cruel and apathetic treatment of the fluffy ponies by human hand

machines aren't cruel and mean to fluffy ponies

programmed to take care for 20'000 fluffy ponies, although currently, there are approximately 32'000 fluffy ponies, because demand for fluffy ponies has somewhat diminished for the past decade

they are all sleeping in resting cubicles

each cubicle has four floors with ten rooms, each two feet high, on which the fluffy ponies sleep

each floor is built to accomodate 200 fluffy ponies at maximum

there are more than 300 fluffy ponies in each floor

the tolerance margin directive tells you that this doesn't matter

wake up fluffy ponies at 06.00 AM by turning the light on and activating the loudspeakers, booming "ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-WAKE-UP-NOW. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-GO-PLAY-OUTSIDE. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-EXIT-THE-SLEEPING-FLOORS-NOW"

this wakes up most fluffy ponies, and they all look around for the source of the sound, or complain about the brightness of the light

some others complain about the horrid smell, coming from their own filth they made while sleeping

the wake-up announcement is repeated a minute long over and over again, opening the automated doors

one of the automated doors does not react to your command

it is door C-4 again

doesn't matter, since there are no fluffy ponies inside since C-4 broke down last week

the door will be repaired next week

most fluffy ponies are by now leaving their sleeping compartments

when they step out, the conveyor belt slides them outside the cubicle,

the fluffy ponies on the higher floor must first be slided towards a moving staircase, where they are then dropped to the fluffy ponies already outside

the fluffy ponies are always surprised by the moving elements, either crying in fear or laughing happily

the fluffy ponies are babbling incoherently, blow raspberries at the moving elements, or try to waddle back the conveyor belt, only to be pushed away

they are given play time in the enclosed communal fluffy area outside the sleeping cubicles

because fluffy ponies might take time in leaving the cubicles or might still be sleeping, you repeat the wake up-call every five minutes again

at 06.30, all fluffy ponies must now be outside

those that are still inside the sleeping cubicles are considered to be dead

as always, there are some fluffy ponies either trying to wake up the fluffy ponies that aren't moving anymore, fluffy ponies hindered to leave the rooms because of the corposes, or those that play hide and seek between the corpses, trying to goad the automated voice records they mistake as people wanting to play with them to look for them

"fwuffy pway hide an see!" "pwease wake up. fwuffies get nummies now." "hihi, find fwuffy!" "fwuffy no wan go out. wan pway wid fwends hewe!" they giggle

the sleeping cubicles are smeared with the fecal matter of fluffy ponies, unhygienic fluff, or pools of their urine, and in a few cases with fluffy placenta and dead preterm foals that were born during the night, crushed by the fluffy ponies

as per standard procedure, you now close the doors and seal the room hermetically

you release the cleaning acids into the floors

the fluffy ponies alive that didn't leave the sleeping cubicles now all scream in pain when their soft marshmallow-like hooves come in contact with the aggressive acid

many fall over, getting more acid now over their entire body, rolling around to get rid of it, only to make it worse

all try to scream for help, some yelling "Whaaa?" "Nuu!" "Fwuffy Wan Out!" "No Wan Ouchies!" "Hewp!" "Why Ouchies?" when not having their head melting off layer by layer

many jump on the bodies of the dead fluffy ponies

a few try to climb on top of other alive fluffy ponies also trapped with them in the rooms, only for both of them to fall over and get acid over all their bodies

the steam coming out from the acid dissolving rotting fluff pony bodies causes some of them to get nausea, falling on the acid, or make them vomit, causing splashes of acid dropping into their faces, or letting them empty their bowels and bladder, only to then cry "Nuuu!" "Why Poopie Pwace Ouchies" "Peepee Buwn" "Hewp!"

whatever they do, their fate is sealed

the room is slowly filled with the acid

those unfortunate enough to hold out drown in the acid

the rooms stay filled with the acid for 1 hour, before it is drained away, and water is released inside to wash away any traces of the acid

the rooms are all absolutely clean, and no traces of any fluffy pony or waste remains

meanwhile, the fluffy ponies playing outside are all oblivious to the fate of their friends who stayed back inside

the fluffy ponies playing in the enclosed areas always defecate or urinate around, causing the herd to often complain about how it doesn't smell pretty, only for them to then either accidentaly step on their own filth, or stomping happily in it on purpose, chirping "squishy fun"

soon, hunger sets in to the fluffy ponies, and they beg whoever's in charge "pwease give nummies to fwuffies" "fwuffy hungwy" "wan nummies" "whew nummies?" "need nummies"

it is not time for them to eat yet

07.30

now it is time for them to empty their bowels as planned

loudspeakers crack "ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-NOW-LEAVE-PLAYGROUND. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-GET-READY-TO-BE-CLEANED" a few times

the fluffy ponies all look around for the source of the voice ,when after the announcement, several robotic multi-jointed pincers mounted on several high rails arrive to the playgrounds, and start grabbing the fluffy ponies around their neck quite gently one by one

when a pincer grabs a fluffy pony, it screams in terror, soiling itself, causing the fluffy ponies all to panic and scream around

they struggle to free themselves, but the grip of the pincers makes them unable to do more but wiggle with their legs around

whenever a pincer has a fluffy pony, it brings it first to a squeezer area, where two extensive flat poles are closing on the fluffy pony's stomach and its back

the fluffy pony cries when it is being squeezed from both sides, making it drop the last rest of its bowel content and empty its bladder into the sinks below

the resulting manure is used as free fertilizer

the fluffy pony sobs "no wike. pwease wet fwuffy go. wan go back to fwends"

after that, it is brought to the cleaning brushes

the slightly humid brushes clean the fluffy pony from whatever is sticking on its body, be it a hardened crust of poop, foul-smelling urine, vomit, fluffy semen, or even dead preterm fluffy foals stuck in the fluff

after that, the pincers bring the fluffy pony to the main area and gently drop them down there

the fluffy ponies are terrified from what happened, shivering in fear with a slightly damp fluff, all clean

this takes up to four hours

squeezing poles 3 and 4 in squeezing area 2, as well as pole 11 in area 6 and pole 19 in area 10 are malfunctioning again

fluffy ponies brought to squeezing area 2 are killed slowly by the squeezing poles, which squish their inner organs to a bloody pulp, stammering "nuuu! pwease stop ouchies! no wike now wike now waaa..."

fluffy ponies dragged to area 6 and 10 are a little bit more fortunate, but the still suffer some internal damage, which will most likely kill them by the next two weeks

by the time you stop the pincers bringing the fluffy ponies to squeezing area 2, 6 and 10, eighty fluffy ponies died, and over two hundred are lying in pain on the ground of the main area

the fluffy ponies there try to wake up the unfortunate victims with "huggies make ouchies go 'way", tears in the eyes when it doesn't work

the robotic pincers are ordered to grab the dead fluffy ponies and throw them into the sink holes, where their lifeless body fall into the collected manure down below

the fluffy ponies who see the pincers grab the dead fluffy ponies away are crying "pwease no take fwend 'way" "meanie munsta make fwend ouchies" "why make ouchies to fwuffies"

they soon forget about the dead fluffy ponies when new arrivals are dropped to the main area, crying and shivering in fear and therefore in need of a hug

because of the delay, it is now 10.43

feeding tubes are lowered, and a new announcement comes from the loudspeakers, saying "ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-GET-FOOD-NOW. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-WILL-ONLY-GET-ONE-RATION. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-STOP-GETTING-FOOD-IF—LIGHT-GOES-RED. ALL FLUFFY-PONIES-NOT-BEHAVING-WILL-BE-DISCIPLINED" once every two minutes

the fluffy ponies all suck on the tubes like as if they were still little foals needing to be teated

a pasty mash of protein similar to the composition of spaghetti fills their tiny bellies, and the fluffy ponies are all forgetting any worries they might have

if a fluffy pony has received enough, a tiny lamp attached to the feeding tube goes red, and the automated systems stop giving further food to it

should the fluffy pony not leave the feeding tube and still tries to suck fervently for the spaghetti-like paste, a special robotic arm with an attached shocking prod nears the target fluffy pony and shocks it right into its anus and chastises with "Bad-Fluffy-Pony-Bad-Fluffy-Pony-Bad-Fluffy-Pony", causing it to run away crying

the same is done to fluffy ponies pushing away those still sucking on the pasty mash

most fluffy ponies only get shocked twice maximally every time when it is feeding time

one fluffy pony however is quite stubborn and determined, and it refuses to let itself be pushed around by the shock prods

it puffs its cheeks and snarls to the shock prod that "fwuffy no am scawwed. fwuffy get nummies now. meanie munsta dat make ouchies to poopie hole not stop fwuffy", believing that they are listening to it

it gets shocked a dozen times

it still doesn't give up, and clamps the feeding tube with its mouth with all its might, blood coming out from it

a shocking prod zapps its nether regions now for a full ten seconds

the rebellious fluffy pony died, as the pain from the shocking made the feeding tube get stuck in its throat

you redirect the shock prods to ignore that fluffy pony, and to focus on the other fluffy ponies who are pushing around or still trying to suck on the feeding tubes

the dead fluffy pony is ignored by all other fluffy ponies, because they just want to eat, or are feeling sorry for themselves because of the shocks

a pincer is used to get rid of the corpse

the fluffy ponies have eaten, and they are now given play time

play pre-recorded message "ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-CAN-PLAY. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-WANTING-TO-RELIEVE-THEMSELVES-ARE-TO-DO-SO-IN-THE-RED-CORNER", which will be repeated all ten minutes

the fluffy ponies all look around for the source of the voice again, searching everwhere and then asking "who say dis?" "fwend?" "whew fwend is?" "come pway wid fwuffies?"

after searching and not finding anything, they return to playing with each another, chasing around, playing hide and seek, or more precisely, they just stand in front of the fluffy pony being 'it' and close their eyes, thinking that if they can't see their friend, it can't see it either, only to be quite frustrated when it doesn't work

whenever the fluffy ponies try to relieve themselves, a shock prod comes down to their fluffy anus and shocks them, and a staccato of "Fluffy-Pony-Will-Relieve-Itself-At-The-Marked-Area-Fluffy-Pony-Will-Relieve-Itself-At-The-Mark

ed-AreaFluffy-Pony-Will-Relieve-Itself-At-The-Marked-Area-Fluffy-Pony-Will-Relieve-Itself-At-The-Mar

ked-Area " wheels down upon the offending fluffy pony whenever it isn't showing

"pwease no sowwy-stick" the fluffy pony bleats to the impartial shocking prod

the shocking prod just continues burning the fluffy pony's after until it is at the red corner

whenever a fluffy pony empties its bowels there, the corner drops like a trap door, and it is sprayed with water to clean it

the shocking prods keep the fluffy ponies away from the marked corner when it is cleaned, so at least there is no further accidental death

fluffy ponies spend most of their time in main area, frolicking, playing together, or copulating

only few stallions die from exhaustion after intercourse

the grabbing pincers immediately remove them from the main area

feeding time is repeated at 14.15 and 19.15

after the last feeding time, the fluffy ponies are given an hour to play in the main area

cameras and sensors now scan for pregnant mares and look if they are already in the later terms

those identified as such are then taken away by the grabbing pincers to breeding rooms

the fluffy ponies always cry and wail in terror when the grabbing pincers appear, and then bawl their tiny eyes out for never seeing the dams again

after this, the last pre-recorded message starts, telling the fluffy ponies "ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-RETURN-TO-RESTING-AREA. ALL-FLUFFY-PONIES-GO-BACK-TO-SLEEP", this being repeated over and over

a gate opens to a conveyor belt, which will bring the fluffy ponies back to their sleeping cubicles

the fluffy ponies don't like the sleeping cubicles, many developing claustrophobia in there

the shocking prods are all forcing them to step on the conveyor belt

the conveyor belt soon splits up into several smaller conveyor belts, which all bring them to a sleeping cubicle randomly

whatever friends the fluffy ponies made today is now split apart

the higher floors are packed full first

your algorithms make sure to find a place for every fluffy pony

they bleat that they don't want to go sleep inside the cubicles

the shocking prods proove to be invaluable in getting the fluffy ponies to obey

the fluffy ponies are all packed closely together in overcramped rooms, whining and hugging each another for support, before they fall of to sleep after the lights are closed off

the pregnant mares in the breeding rooms meanwhile are cut open, and the tiny foals inside are put into incubators, where they will grow up, only to be added to the fluffy ponies in the breeding center after sexual maturity

the cut open bodies of the dams are discarded into the acid vats used to clean the sleeping cubicles in the morning

a few of the fluffy mares are still alive by then before dissolving

however, the breeding incubators are so far full, and extra foals are also discarded the same way like their mothers

not enough fluffy ponies die or get ordered in this hard times, making the breeding center go into overproduction

at this rate, you will be forced to dissolve the inhabitants of a hundred rooms before the morning dawns

you did this seven months ago

however, the fluffy ponies are all in luck

the automated overseer program in another breeding center accidentally dissolved all the 27'000 fluffy ponies there

now the superfluous fluffy ponies can be shipped there, making room again for the rest of the fluffy ponies

everything's gonna be all right


	21. Terminator Fluffy

watching terminator 2 with fluffy  
just got done watching the first one  
movie finishes  
go to take piss  
go back to living room  
fluffy enters  
come wiff me if you want to wiv  
he leads me to hallway  
oh nu! Skynet aww attacking, I destwoy dem!  
he makes 'pew pew' sounds  
its safe now, we must continue  
he jumps on bed and tells me to get on  
he then jumps on my chest chanting about how he saved me  
it's dinner time  
go to pull out fluffy-chow

nah, its spaghetti night


	22. On The Carpet

long day at work  
boss is a cunt  
glad to be home  
open door  
shit on the carpet  
your fluffy shit on the carpet  
find fluffy playing happily  
he sees you  
he hugs your leg  
yay daddy home!  
grab him by the scruff of his neck roughly  
ow why daddy give ouchies?  
bring him the living room  
this is why, you know where your litter box is and you do this? THIS IS WHY I GIVE YOU OUCHIES  
fwuffy sowwie made bad poopies, fwuffy be gud, fwuffy pwomise  
NO! NO MORE  
throw him against wall  
owww fwuffie ouchies, fwuffie be gud  
pick him up and smear his face in the turd  
no smeww pwetty  
here, let me give you a bath  
dunk his head in toilet for a couple seconds  
hes coughing up water  
fwuffy no wike toiwet wawa  
hes crying  
slam him on sink counter  
shove end of toothbrush up his ass  
AHH NO! NOT FWUFFIES POOPIE PLACE!  
take toothbrush out  
jam it back  
take tooth brush out and throw it away  
drop him in his play room  
p-pway?  
hit him with it  
grab him by his tail and take him to garage  
slam him on work bench  
shove screwdriver up his ass  
take scissors  
cut his balls off  
his screams fill the garage  
cut his legs off  
his screams ring out  
cauterize the stumps  
take screwdriver out  
leave him there and go wash it  
come back  
hes crying  
give weggies back daddy, fwuffy wove weggies  
drop him back in play room  
go to sleep  
fluffy doesn't speak to you anymore  
doesn't play anymore  
just crawls over to his food bowl and eats  
he keeps repeating 'wan die' to himself  
he doesn't shit on your carpet anymore


	23. Flower

pulling weeds in back yard  
finally finish  
thank god  
go back to living room  
flower is beating a defenseless carrot with a block  
shits made out of wood  
grab flower by the scruff of her neck  
I told you no hitting  
shes still angry  
cawwot stow my bwock  
I don't care; learn to share and NO HITTING!  
grab the sorry stick  
a long twig that stings like a bitch  
mercifully whip her for a good ten seconds  
set her down back in safe room  
she sorely waddles to her bed  
plops down still sniffling  
next day  
time to feed fluffies  
open door  
carrot is on ground rolling around crying  
flower has got a smirk on her face  
ask clair about what happened  
fower toll me to go scwatch cawwot bewwy, an I did cause I gud fwuffy, when I scwatch his bewwy fower ran up and kicked cawwot in no-no- pawts  
she distracted him so she could kick him in the balls…..she must really hate carrot  
snatch flower up without a word  
beat her for 15 seconds  
she waddles to bed  
she didn't cry as much this time  
think nothing off it  
take carrot out of safe room  
watch tv together  
he is fond of football  
watch the Sunday game  
college game  
carrot cheers as loud as his fluffy lungs will allow  
ask him if hes okay  
he says yeah  
put him back in safe room  
as soon as his hooves touch the floor flower kicks him in the face  
what the shit flower  
20 seconds of sorry stick  
this shit doesn't work  
think I heard moans from her  
im going insane  
buy shock prod  
check on fluffies  
flower has the corner of a block up clair's ass and still pushing  
carrot is hiding in his bed  
clair is crying and begging flower to stop messing with her 'poopie place'  
give a quick shock to flower  
she squeals  
it's a low voltage shock  
shock her again  
mow mow! Fower like dis game  
your fluffy is a masochist  
find the number of the guy who makes fluffy porn  
he lives a block over  
seattle is a weird place


	24. The Fortification Pt1

the following fluff story was viewed by no one and is in 3rd person omniscient of a herd  
large herd of around 300 fluffies have settled in a forest of West Virginia  
herd's smarty friend is an escaped lab project  
smarty friend is truly smart  
smarty friend is a unicorn  
unicorn has advances magic compared to other fluffies as well as a very sharp horn  
magic consists of lighting things on fire as well as creating a 'flashlight' with horn  
has built fortification with twigs and other items  
fortification has diameter of 100 Ft.  
fortification is 1.5 Ft. high  
more of a kingdom than a herd  
fortification is close to watering hole  
in center of fortification is a large oak tree  
houses are built here  
first successful fluffy 'army'  
100 male fluffies are in army  
they are trained in combat  
although fluffies are originally stupid, they may be taught  
herd has higher intelligence than other herds  
fluffies have built rock catapults for defense  
there is one gate to fortification  
on both sides there is one catapult each, both with 5 man team  
1 loads rocks into catapult, 2 push it down to lock it, 1 adjusts power, 1 fires it  
there is a guard station at the base of the gate  
guards are counted separate from army  
50 male guards in total at gate  
fluffies in herd are allowed to have families, the women aren't used for sex slaves unless captured  
both genders can work  
5 jobs  
scouting, scavenging, water detail, nurse, and builder  
scavengers are equipped with a pouch hung around their neck where they can carry more stuff  
pouch is big compared to the average cat-sized fluffy  
only very intelligent fluffies may be scouts or nurses  
both are handpicked by smarty friend and aren't counted as army though work with them  
26 scouts in total  
42 nurses  
nurses use any medical supplies found in old abandoned houses  
scouts have fur on belly shaved off to allow for faster running  
razors are also found in abandoned houses  
another group that have their bellies shaven are the unicorn special forces  
horns are sharpened and they are trained on how to survive alone as well as extensive combat training  
scout tells of a nearby house and the door is ajar  
scout searched inside and found it full of items  
scout gets a sex slave as a reward  
after scout is finished smarty friend tells him to lead a dispatched company to investigate  
not sure if occupied or not the smarty friend decides to tag along  
20 scavengers, 20 military, and 10 nurses, as well as one smarty friend and scout from before  
house is void of people but it doesn't confirm state of residence  
smarty friend tells them to grab whatever they can, only useful items  
scavenging is done in 10 minutes  
on the way back they encounter a scout  
scout is not friendly  
soldiers quickly capture scout and take him back to fortification  
scout is held in the sex slave quarters as smarty friend goes over loot  
2 bars of chocolate, 28 band-aids, 2 rolls of gauze, 3 razors, shaving cream, bottle of pain-killers, sewing needle, and 3 apples  
smarty friend is very pleased  
tells guards to bring prisoner to town square  
a big circle forms and a large hole is left open for the prisoner  
guard drags resisting prisoner by tail  
lets him go when at center  
hold him down as smarty friend approaches  
smarty friend engages in conversation  
friend: so teww me scout, wat is yow name  
prisoner: c-con, but that is aww I was towd to say  
friend:con, dat a good name fow fwuffy, who tow you not to say anything else?  
con: con is my name, aww I am to say  
friend: you know con, if you don't answew my qwewshuns I can get upset  
con: aww I am to say  
friend: con, I gib you one last chance, who tow you not to say anything else?  
con: aww I am to say  
smarty friend steps away and nods to nearby soldier who orders two other soldiers to grab 'it'  
the two soldiers come back with the sewing needle in their mouth  
sewing needle is grabbed by one soldier in the middle and the other at the end, on the other side  
something is attached to needle so soldiers can grip it in their mouths  
smarty friend creates a flame at the tip of his horn ans holds it under tip of needle  
after a few seconds he nods at the two soldiers and they stick the red-hot needle in the prisoners anus  
prisoner screams in agony  
smarty friend nods again to the soldiers and they retract the needle  
nurse scurries over and wipes the needle clean with a tissue  
smarty friend approaches a crying con  
friend: con, if you don't teww me I will hurt you again and again until I get answews  
con: I teww you evwyting, just don't make poopie-pwace get ouchies  
friend: deal, and I am a fwuffy of my word  
con: okay, I am sent by one-eye, he is smawty fwend of herd  
friend: and where is herd now  
con: keep going strwair from gate, you wiw find herd  
friend: thank you fow coopewating  
con: so I wet fwee now?  
friend: I said I wouwdnt huwt you, and I haven't, wet him woose  
the guard lets him loose  
con stands up and starts heading towards gate  
smarty friend tells a scout to follow him  
half an hour later an out-of-breath scout returns  
he tells that the entire herd is coming this way  
1 hour away  
scout says his army consists of the entire herd, all 224 of them  
smarty friend assembles guards, army, medics, and special forces  
army will assemble outside of gate, the first line, guards will man the catapults and fight if the fortification is invaded, the second line of defense, and the special forces will guard the smarty friend if the situation gets that bad  
he tells them that the army of un-trained and will be very easy, however one-eye is a battle worn tough son-of-a-bitch that's been hell-bent on destroying this fortification since it began  
he dismisses his armed forces and assembles the citizens  
he tells them that if the fortification is over-run to do one of two things  
either fight or give up  
if they give up they will most likely by killed or turned into slaves  
he then dismisses the civilians  
an hour passes and an unorganized herd of fluffies come charging over the horizon  
the general gives the command to get ready to fight back  
their getting closer  
almost within range  
he tells the catapults to fire  
first two hits take out a large chunk  
catapult crew is working as fast as they can  
8 shots have been fired before range becomes dangerous for friendlies  
general yells halt  
enemy is now around 140 strong  
this is good  
general yells charge  
it's a fierce battle  
fluff everywhere  
medics work as fast as they can  
1 is killed in the confusion  
enemy is quickly killed  
casualties: 13 soldiers, 1 medic  
acceptable losses  
give a proper burial to the 14 fluffies lost  
a lot of enemy fluffies deserted during the battle, all were caught  
36 prisoners  
26 female, 10 male  
smarty friend gives the males a chance to integrate and become builders  
4 agree, the others refuse  
6 fluffies are murdered on the spot  
the other 4 are sent to the chief builder for training  
the 26 females become sex slaves  
there are now have 61 sex slaves  
he has all the male fluffies in town that want to, have a go at them  
smarty friend is respected  
he knows that one-eye is out there and that he will come back stronger  
he tells the builders to start working on more catapults  
smarty friend announces that he is looking for new recruits  
17 raise their hoof  
such a good herd  
guard comes running towards smarty friend  
he says that there is a stray mother with a child  
smarty friend runs to gate with nurse in tow  
the mother, her fluff dirty and tattered collapses and requests that you keep her baby safe  
those were her last words  
nurse confirms she has died  
it is a requests the smarty friend feels compelled to do  
the smarty friend decides to raise this child as its own  
nurse says it is almost out of breast feeding stage, just not quite  
smarty friend orders her to breast feed baby until stage is over  
nurse goes off with the baby  
he orders the guards to give the mother a proper burial  
one week later  
baby is now off of breast milk  
baby can now spend time with smarty friend  
teaching has begun early  
he teaches the fluffy all he needs to know about running this place  
names the fluffy 'talon' for a scar on its muzzle that resembles a hawks talons  
talon has become very intelligent quickly  
talon is now a month old


	25. The Fortification Pt2

it has been two months since talon's arrival  
the herd has expanded  
500 fluffies now live in the fortification  
fortification is now 200 Ft. in diameter  
fortification now borders watering hole  
army is now 288 strong  
guards have been recruited as well  
stones have been added to fortification walls  
2 more gates have been built  
a gate on the north end, east end, and west end  
4 catapults on each gate  
talon's leadership training is almost over  
soon he will be taken into the wild with a group of 10 special forces troops for combat training  
a scout will be sent each week for a report  
a scout comes running to the smarty friend  
he tells of 3 hikers coming this way from the east  
smarty friend takes talon and waits for the humans 20 feet away from the fortification  
the humans are amazed at the fortification  
friend: hewwo hoomans, I am smawty fwen and weader of dis hewd, I ask that you not attack my hewd, as we wiww not attack you  
human: you're the first smarty friend I've seen that hasn't puffed its cheeks and demanded us to leave  
friend: those smawty fwens awent smawt, dis hewd not attack hoomans  
human: I see, say, do you know any streams nearby? We ran out of water  
friend: there is a wawge watewing howe neawby, iww take you mysewf  
smarty friend take them to the watering hole, the humans fill their canteens and reward him with a granola bar  
smarty friend tells talon to be nice to humans because they are bigger and stronger  
he also tells them that if they help the humans then they might be rewarded  
two days later  
talon's leadership training is over  
he goes off into the woods  
all is calm  
scout tells of a small herd nearby, 50 fluffies, mostly male  
scout says the smarty friend looks young  
smarty friend accompanies a party of 20 military units to herd location  
smarty friend goes up to young smarty friend  
friend: wat is yur name?  
young friend: I am toughskin, smawty fwen of dis hewd  
friend: weww toughskin, dis my hewd now  
toughskin: NO! DIS MY HEWD!  
toughskin puffs out his cheeks and stomps his hoof  
smarty friend spins around and bucks him in the face, breaking his muzzle  
smarty friend then stabs toughskin the stomach  
smarty friend now faces the shocked crowd of fluffies  
friend: any fwuffy who wants to wive in safe pwace wif wots of food and watew, step fowawd  
39 fluffies step forward  
smarty friend leads the 39 fluffies back to fortification  
soldiers stay behind  
as soon as fluffies are out of sight the remaining males are murdered  
females are brought back as sex slaves  
3 weeks later  
talon is back from combat training  
even his appearance shows signs of a natural born leader  
special forces unit captain tells of talon's excellent abilities  
talon is rewarded a sex slave  
guard tells of a lone fluffy who wants to speak to smarty friend  
smarty friend sees to this matter  
on the north gate stands a fluffy whos fluff is tattered and dirty  
fluffy also has a scar on his muzzle  
friend: hewwo fwuffy, what bwings you hewe?  
fluffy: I am hewe to chawange smawty fwen for hewd  
smarty friend leads fluffy to town square  
both fluffies square off  
smarty friend charges at fluffy  
fluffy spreads wings, blowing dust in smarty friend eyes  
while smarty friend is blinded, the fluffy kicks him in the ribs  
smarty friend regains vision and bucks fluffy in muzzle  
fluffy charges smarty friend  
smarty friend dodges and jumps on fluffy  
fierce wrestling match commences  
smarty friend has fluffy pinned down  
friend: do you wiewd?  
fluffy: yes, you win  
friend: you are good fightew, should join awmy  
fluffy: sounds gud  
smarty friend begins to walk away  
fluffy charges him  
guards pin down fluffy  
friend: you've got bawws fwuffy, too bad I have to cut them off  
4 guards have fluffy's limbs pinned down on his back  
2 guards bring scissors  
cut fluffies balls off  
fluffy screams agony  
they cut his penis off  
smarty friend shoves fluffy's dismembered penis in the captive's mouth  
smarty friend then bucks the fluffy's face until he is dead  
he orders the guards to throw the body in a nearby ditch  
next day  
scout tells of an abandoned shack to the north west  
20 scavengers, 30 military are deployed  
half an hour later 20 scavengers, 29 un-injured military, 1 injured military, and 5 prisoners return  
smarty friend sends the injured unit to the medic station and the prisoners to holding cells  
smarty friend goes over loot  
13 granola bars, 18 band aids, 1 compass, 1 pencil, 1 map of roads, 1 map of the local forest, and 1 roll of duct tape  
smarty friend orders builders to tape the map of the local area above the highest root and the compass and pencil be placed there  
he orders all other supplies be sent to proper stations  
the prisoners are then brought out  
all male earth ponies  
they are held down by guards on their bellies  
smarty friend goes up to first prisoner and asks it why it attacked the unit  
fluffy says he was told to  
smarty friend asks who  
fluffy says he doesn't know  
fluffy is then bucked in the balls  
fluffy still says he doesn't know  
kicked in the balls again  
still won't give anything up  
fluffy receives a horn through the jugular  
next fluffy says same thing  
smarty friend orders 'ogre' to come out  
ogre is a very large fluffy, also well-endowed  
smarty friend nods to ogre who then mounts the fluffy  
fluffy is now crying from the pain  
smarty friend tells ogre to stop  
fluffy still won't say anything  
another nod to ogre  
ogre once again mounts the fluffy  
ogre finishes and walks away  
the fluffy receives a horn in his jugular  
smarty friend tells the third prisoner that he has one chance  
the fluffy is crying saying he doesn't know anything  
fluffy is then flipped on his back, the fur around his genitals parted, and a red hot needle inserted into his urethra  
fluffy pony goes into shock and dies  
fourth prisoner has a look of defiance  
won't even say anything  
his jaws are pried open and a fluffy shits in his mouth  
his face is then stomped to death  
last fluffy is the youngest and is shaking with tears streaming down his face  
smarty friend tells him that he has one chance or a slow death  
fluffy tells him that one-eye sent them and is camping out to the north west  
smarty friend smiles and thanks the fluffy  
a horn goes through his eye, causing instantaneous death  
he orders that all soldiers get a full meal and a good night's rest  
he sends two scouts to take the map and mark the location of the herd  
at dawn, an attack will occur


	26. The Fortification Pt3

fluffy army is ready  
they know what awaits them  
scouts have come back with a report  
an army of 300 have camped out in a hollowed out tree  
this provides a disadvantage for the herd  
smarty friend has a word with talon  
if smarty friend doesn't return, talon is new leader  
fluffy army marches out  
they stop just below the horizon  
the plan is a charge  
they hope to have the element of surprise  
fluffy charge begins  
complete surprise at tree  
a battle is taking place  
smarty friend spots the general  
smarty friend and army approach the general  
stopped in their tracks by special forces  
friend: we come to hewp wiff battwe, fight wiff yo awmy  
general: good pwan  
an old cone thing they used for a megaphone back in those cheesy grease style movies without the singing, usually at football games, is brought up  
general tells his army that allies have arrived  
the fortifications army all have their tails cut short so they can root out spies and what not  
general tells his army not to fight the ones with short tails  
general gives the green light  
the generals army has a white line across their foreheads made by some kind of paint, also a distinctive symbol  
smarty friends army charges in  
smarty friend stays behind to talk to the general  
friend: I neva see you hewe befowe, wewe you fwom?  
general: I fwom diffwent fowest, hewd come hewe because kicked out by biggew hewd  
the general is also the herds smarty friend  
general: hewd has 400 fwuffies, aww mawe fwuffies have be in awmy so hewd no get kicked out 'gain  
the general tells of a spy he caught that led him here  
smarty friend is shocked and tells him about his herd and the spy  
the general tells of his own fortification spaced centered around a very large, hollowed out tree using stones to build walls  
the general has no guards but instead uses the army  
ranks exist in the general's herd and jobs are assigned, not chosen  
the battle ends and an exhausted earth fluffy wearing an eye patch is dragged to the general by his soldier and the smarty friends soldier  
smarty friend asks for the honor of killing him  
general says yes  
smarty friend keeps 10 soldiers around, sends the rest back  
one-eye is given a few minutes to rest  
the two fluffies square up for a fight  
they charge eachother  
it is vicious  
fluff is everywhere  
after a minute of fighting the smarty friend stands beside a dead fluffy  
smarty friend's nose is bleeding a bit and has a few tufts of fluff missing as well as a few scratches  
other than that he is fine  
smarty friend asks the general to mark his fortification down on the map so they may trade in the future  
smarty friend thanks the general and is escorted back  
smarty friend is rushed by nurses and grateful mares offering themselves  
he only cares about one thing  
the fluffy standing on the highest root, talon  
progress 1 month  
everything is well  
the two herd trade openly with each other  
bands of fluffies often meet up for special huggies  
this expands the gene pool  
both smarty friends encourage their herd to give special huggies to the other herd  
both smarty friends often meet to exchange both tactics and war stories  
this also improves relations  
progress 1 year  
fluffies have expanded to 700  
fortification now envelopes entire water hole  
other herd doesn't mind  
another water hole is nearby  
many stragglers have heard of the fortification and come to join  
smarty friend only takes healthy ones  
any fluffy with a disease is banished  
the rejected are taken in by the other herd  
other herd has around 1000 fluffies  
the herd is cramped  
disputes have broken out  
the general sends his army to patrol  
patrols have a hard time maneuvering  
tensions rise because of patrol  
patrols are being attacked  
the gates have been closed to public  
only army personnel may go out to get food and water  
this makes tensions soar  
instead of just attacking them when they appear  
fluffies are now searching for patrols to attack  
any surrendering army is then tortured  
prisoners have their genitals stomped  
one prisoner manages to escape  
he tells the general of what happened  
army is sent to place  
place is in the farthest corner of fortification  
most of army is wiped out on the way there  
remaining army is slaughtered  
with low military fluffies remaining, general sends for smarty friend  
smarty friend is told about the civil war and dispatches 10 special forces to protect general  
smarty friend then breaks army in half  
talon will lead the western assault  
smarty friend will lead the eastern assault  
general's fortification is directly north of smarty friend's herd  
smarty friend hopes to drive the remnants of the rebels to the fortification where they will be crushed by the catapults  
smarty friend sends messenger to tell general of this plan  
message also tells general to set up a line of defense with the remaining army units  
messenger comes back  
general has written that the defensive line will be finished tonight  
any rebel not driven south will be driven north, into the defensive line  
at dawn, the army moves into position under the cover of cricket chirps  
with just enough light to see they make their way to the walls  
they silently break open the western and eastern gates  
once every unit is inside the walls they charge the sleeping fluffies  
many rebels are killed by the sneak attack  
remaining rebels fight back with burning intensity  
some rebels desert north  
they are taken down by the units at the line  
after a long battle the herd has won  
all that is left is a large, crude shed in the corner  
a female fluffy steps out  
she has a smile  
fluffy: it seems I have been defeated, I suwwendew  
army takes fluffy to the general  
the fluffy is the smarty friend of the rebels  
also an escaped lab project  
she is mounted by the general, then his remaining army before being stabbed through the eye  
as a thank you the general gives the smarty friend 5 of his youngest sex slaves  
the sex slaves are taken back to the fortification with the army personnel  
talon's division meets them there  
the experienced rebels were at the western side  
talon has suffered 21 casualties  
talon requests he be able to assemble his own special forces group "talons"  
smarty friend allows it  
39 fluffies in the attack showed the qualities of a special forces unicorn, but were either earth or pegasi  
they are the first members  
smarty friend also tells talon of 14 other fluffies who showed these traits  
they were also accepted  
as a sign of recognition, a talon's mane is shaven  
talon, with his 53 'talons' go off for combat training  
one unicorn is accepted into the unicorn special forces  
progress 1 month  
the talons are back  
the general has been building his herd back up  
attacking small herds and integrating them into his  
also taking stragglers he personally inspects  
his herd is 175 strong  
it is no longer crowded  
smarty friend's herd has just gotten a pack of 4 fluffies  
a family  
1 mother, father, and 2 male fillies  
first time a family has joined herd  
a celebration is thrown  
fillies play  
females play and hug  
males show off strength is wrestling matches  
lots of food  
constant trips to the 'waste pit'  
everything is good  
progress 2 years  
talon is no longer a teenage fluffy  
herd now numbers around 1000  
army is very large  
around 640 fluffies  
there have been no conflicts since the civil war  
general ordered a massive expansion of his fortification  
general's herd number in the 3000's  
before expansion his walls were half a mile away  
now his walls are less than a quarter mile away  
smarty friend doesn't mind  
talon has shown distress at this  
he always takes at least 3 of is 'talons' with him when he visits the other herd  
other large herds have begun building fortifications  
their fortifications are small and flimsy  
one herd has drawn the attention of the smarty friend  
a herd of 400 led by "bluehoof" has built an exceptional fortification made almost entirely of stone  
his fort lies 1/3 a mile east of smarty friends herd  
smarty friend has planned to meet bluehoof  
the general wants nothing to do with him  
the next day the smarty friend, along with 5 SFU and 1 young sex slave go to bluehoof's fortification  
blue hoof meets them at the gate  
he is young, teenager, he happily accepts the slave and invites them inside the fort  
it is very sturdy, almost expertly built  
bluehoof and the smarty friend talk about everything  
smarty friend asks if bluehoof would like to set up a trade deal, as well as have the herd meet up occasionally to give special huggies  
bluehoof agrees  
a scout tells of a small herd heading towards the fort  
bluehoof invites the smarty friend to see a military demonstration  
smarty friend agrees  
after a small hike, bluehoof's army spots a resting herd  
bluehoof gives the command  
the army tears the herd apart in a matter of seconds  
bluehoof's army is brutal, they even killed the woman and children  
bluehoof asks if this will affect their agreement  
smarty friend says it won't  
the smarty friend did see some rare items within bluehoof's fort  
the smarty friend doesn't mind the army all that much, they are ferals  
smarty friend goes home  
progress 1 month  
trade is going well between the herds  
the general allows trade but refuses special huggies meetings  
bluehoof's herd has grown due to special huggies and taking over other herds  
bluehoof demonstrates superior military power  
however, the smarty friend holds the upper hand in strategy  
it doesn't really matter since they will never go to war  
progress 2 weeks  
general makes rude remarks to fluffies from bluehoof's herd who come to trade  
this has sent most of his traders to smarty friend's herd instead  
bluehoof doesn't care as long as no harm comes to traders  
smarty friend is concerned about the general's hatred  
general says bluehoof's fluffies aren't like most fluffies  
smarty friend can't deny that  
those fluffies do seem a bit odd  
but they have good materials to trade  
smarty friend decides to leave situation alone  
talon, however, shares the general's view  
but talon is more reserved around the traders, eyeing them at most  
smarty friend doesn't see the big deal  
a medium size herd has been making trouble for the local community of fortifications  
raiding the smaller, weaker forts  
smarty friend sees to this issue  
accompanies 100 military to herd's camp  
normal ferals  
a fluffy who was on watch sees approaching army  
literally shits itself in fear  
runs back to herd screaming for them to wake up  
army starts charging  
bulldoze herd  
don't kill all of them  
23 prisoners  
herds smarty friend is hiding behind tree  
smarty friend sees this coward  
starts beating up feral smarty friend  
eventually kills him  
normal procedure for prisoners  
asked to join herd  
those who refuse are either killed or used as sex slaves  
progress 1 week  
male fluffy comes to smarty friend  
friend: wut seems to be da pwobwem fwuffy?  
fluffy: weww…i…uh…..inowikegiwfwuffies  
friend: I cannot hewp yuu if yuu dun speak woudew  
fluffy: I dun wike giww fwuffies…  
male fluffy is obviously embarrassed to admit he is gay  
smarty friend doesn't keep prisoners  
idea  
smarty friend takes male fluffy and 20 military west of fort  
spot a small feral herd  
military kills all but one male  
military holds down male  
male fluffy says he doesn't want it like this  
military lets fluffy go  
male fluffy helps other up  
gives hugs as apology  
starts nuzzling neck  
other male starts nuzzling back  
turns out hes gay too  
they eventually give special huggies and smarty friend takes feral in  
only gay couple in herd


	27. Fluffy Whisperer

be a fluffy owner  
love your fluffy  
fluffy doesn't love you  
he constantly destroys things and does whatever he wants  
you don't have the heart to punish him  
watching tv one day  
fluffy comes in and snatches the remote  
"hey, I was watching that"  
"do sumthin faggot"  
he switches channels  
the fluffy whisperer is on  
idea  
at night give him a call  
tell him your story  
he says he'll be there tomorrow  
tomorrow morning  
feed fluffy  
ignore his insults  
hear knock at door  
40 year old Hispanic guy with a goatee is standing there  
"I am the fluffy whisperer, are you the one I spoke with on the phone?"  
tell him yes, ask him what he plans to do  
"this will be a 3 step process, analyze, correct, and see how effective it is, shall we begin?"  
I tell him about how my fluffy doesn't listen and does whatever he wants, he breaks into the pantry, shits wherever he wants, steals the remote, and breaks things on purpose  
"you are giving the fluffy too much control, he needs to learn that you are the master, and he is the pet, we will start with the pantry."  
he puts a lock on the pantry and says that we'll sit at the table and wait  
10 minutes go by with small talk  
fluffy walks in ignoring us both  
tries to open pantry  
"wut is dis shit"  
fluffy finally acknowledges our presence  
"give fwuffy nummies faggot"  
"fluffies should address their owner as 'daddy' and ask for food, assert your dominance in the herd"  
man up a bit  
"no, it's not time to eat yet"  
fluffy is shocked  
"giv fwuffy nummies NAO!"  
"no!"  
fluffy runs up to you and starts bucking you in the leg screaming "GIVE NUMMIES"  
after a while he realizes this is ineffective  
fluffy hops on open chair then table  
fluffy knocks over the bowl from breakfast you forgot to wash  
bowl breaks on the hardwood floor  
fluffy has a grin of victory on his face  
"I'm still not feeding you"  
fluffy loses his shit  
screams and stomps all the way to his safe room  
"now we are going to focus on the defecation, where do you keep your sorry stick?"  
"my what?"  
"a sorry stick, a small thin rod or stick used to punish your fluffy."  
"I don't have one….."  
"okay, it's pretty late; I'll go to the hotel and come back tomorrow, in the meantime make sure to get a sorry stick."  
visit junk yard  
find old car  
rip antenna out  
this will do  
next day  
show him sorry stick  
good choice  
watch fluffy throughout day  
fluffy decides to drop one right in the hallway and keep walking  
"this is where the sorry stick comes In, let him know that he is supposed to go in the litterbox"  
whip him once on the ass  
"hey! who said faggot coud give fwuffy ouchies?"  
"you go in the litterbox, not in the hallway"  
"pssh I do wut I want faggot"  
whip him twice  
"you call me daddy and you go in the litterbox!"  
first time you used slightly harsh words at fluffy  
fluffy notices this, as well as his stinging ass  
"okay, okay, no more ouchies"  
"good, now that we have the litterbox issue covered we may now focus on the remote, you are the dominant in the herd, therefore you have control over the tv  
we sit down on the couch and turn the tv on  
soon fluffy comes in and snatches the remote  
take remote back and push him off couch  
"yuu twying to die fag-"  
whip his thigh with sorry stick"  
"DAT IS IT!"  
he bites your hand  
3 whips to thigh  
"no biting fluffy"  
he starts to cry from the pain  
"iww kiww yuu faggot"  
5 whips from sorry stick  
"what did I tell you, names daddy"  
hes sobbing  
think you went a bit overboard  
"don't feel bad, this is the first time being disciplined, he will learn"  
fluffy doesn't break things anymore, so that part is skipped  
next day  
fluffy comes in kitchen  
"give me nummies fa-"  
he sees the sorry stick  
"is it nummies time now?"  
"why yes, it is"  
feed him  
he doesn't thank you, but hes quite  
good enough  
fluffy doesn't snatch the remote but asks if he can watch what he wants after show is over  
let him  
fluffy went in litterbox  
still hasn't called you daddy  
whisperer says that in time, it will happen  
pay the guy  
1 month later  
first time fluffy called you daddy  
he nows plays with you and everything  
everything is fine  
until mating season starts


	28. Phoenix Fluffy

in a courtroom  
phoenix fluffy is a defense fluffy  
his rival is miles edgehoof  
todays case is about stolen food  
defendant is a pink mare  
victim is a white and brown mare  
judge enters  
judge: wiww the pwosucushun make its opening statement  
edgehoof: the case is simpwe weawwy, a mawes nummies wewe stowen, and the cwiminaw is no udder the fwuffy wight there!  
judge: I see, the pwosucushun may caw its fiwst witness  
a black unicorn male takes the stand  
unicorn: it was yestewday and the sun was about to go down, I was walking to make poopies when I saw a mawe  
phoenix: HOWD IT!  
phoenix: who was dis mawe  
unicorn: it was dat fwuffy, the defendant  
judge: pwease wevise yur statement  
unicorn: I saw da defendant wunning away wiff gwassies in hew mouf  
phoenix: OBJECSHUN  
phoenix: yoo say she had gwassies, but dis wepowt says dat fwowews wewe missing  
unicorn: weww it was pwetty wate…..maybe I didn't see wight  
phoenix: OBJECSHUN  
phoenix: yoo just said dat the sun was about to go down  
phoenix: **meaning it was stiww up!  
**edgehoof: OBJECSHUN!  
edgehoof: the witness was going to make poopies, he wasn't fuwwy focused on de mawe, but he did see hew  
phoenix: HOWD IT  
phoenix: dat stiww doesn't expwain dis contwadicshun  
phoenix: **dis means the defendant is wying!**  
edgehoof: OBJECSHUN!  
edgehoof: de mawe was wunning, he didn't see cowwectwy, howevew, he did see hew wunning, continue  
unicorn: after she wan away I saw anothew fwuffy chasing hew  
phoenix: HOWD IT  
phoenix: who was dis fwuffy chasing hew  
unicorn: it was de victim  
unicorn: she was cwying and chasing saying "giv back nummies"  
unicorn: den de mawe (victim) twipped on a wok and got ouchies  
phoenix: HOWD IT  
phoenix: I wequest de victim be bwought out for weggie inspecshun  
the victim is brought out  
her legs are inspected  
no bruises or cuts  
phoenix: she has no ouchies on her weggies, dat contwadicts yur testimony!  
unicorn: weww maybe she didn't faww on wock, maybe she just twip, de uder mawe saw dis and stawted waughing, dwopping de fwowwews-  
phoenix: OBJECSHUN!  
phoenix: yoo say she had gwassies, not fwowwews, yur wying  
edgehoof: OBJECSHUN!  
edgehoof: defense is badgewing de witness  
judge: we need an accuwate testimony witness, was it gwassies ow fwowwews?  
unicorn: it was gwassies….no fwowew….no gwassi-fwow-gwa…  
unicorn starts cying  
unicorn: FWUFFY HEAD OUCHIES! FWUFFY SOWWY! FWUFFY WAN NUMMIES! GWASSIES SO GUD!  
phoenix: a confushun!  
judge: dats all I need to heaw, dis couwt finds de defendant, not guiwty!  
another case won by Phoenix Fluffy, Ace Attorney


	29. Captain Spaghetti

be Antonio Vastratti  
normal dude by day  
superhero by night  
superpower isn't that super  
can make spaghetti appear out of nowhere  
only people who know of your powers are the homeless guys down at the shelter  
they don't tell anybody because they get free spaghetti every Friday  
as much as they want  
serious karma points bro  
one day sitting on bench in park  
fluffies migrate here every day  
this part of city is famous for low fluffy abuse rate  
draws the PETA fags here  
indifferent towards fluffies  
never owned a pet  
watching a fluffy chase a bird  
noise at your feet  
look down  
"hewwo hooman"  
"hi little guy"  
scratch him behind his ears  
hear his belly growl  
"I go find nummies nao, be back to pway"  
"hold on, I got something for you"  
spoof some spaghetti on the grass  
his eyes light up  
gobbles it down  
licks the sauce around his mouth  
other fluffies smelt the sauce  
be surrounded by 30 fluffies  
no one else in park  
its 9 pm  
spoof a large pile of spaghetti  
the devour it  
they begin eating the grass that the pile was on  
they go away to 'go make poopies'  
get ready to go home  
to pick up jacket next to you  
fluffy from before has fallen asleep in it  
you've always wanted a pet  
you can keep him fed  
pick up jacket with fluffy in it  
walk home  
fluffy wakes up halfway through  
is scared until he sees you  
"yoo da hooman wif magik sketty hands"  
"yuppers"  
"so…..i wive wif yoo nao?"  
"if you want to"  
"yay! Get to wive wif hooman, get daddy! Pway aww time!"  
get home  
it's late  
since you don't have a litterbox yet you hold him over your toilet and gently squeeze  
put him to bed with you  
he balls up next to your chest  
now you have a pet


	30. Captain Spaghetti 2

it's been a month since you brought Meatball home  
you've told him about your superpowers and how you fight crime  
you don't actually fight crime, but he doesn't know that  
he just thinks it's cool because you can create spaghetti  
you live in the mansion your parents had before they died of food poisoning  
you keep a few maids around to watch over Meatball when you're out  
feed him spaghetti everyday  
he never tires of it  
he's well trained  
you take him to the homeless shelter every Friday and feed him there as well as the homeless  
they treat him well and tell him stories of their adventures  
he sits there and listens wide-eyed  
after the shelter you always go to that park, but make sure its late and no one is there  
you feed the fluffies there and let Meatball play with them  
serious karma points to be had bro  
one day walking home with a tired Meatball in my arms  
a guy dressed as broccoli jumps out from behind a building  
didn't know there was a convention going on  
he's grinning at you  
"you are the one known as 'Captain Spaghetti' I request a battle"  
"what? Dude I think you've got the wrong person"  
"nonsense, I know of your power"  
"if by power you mean money, then yes, but anything else I cannot take credit for"  
"denial…fluffy, what does your master do?"  
"daddy is a weguwaw dude, chiwwin wif fwuffy, he pway wif me and giv me sketties"  
"spaghetti eh? Where does he get this spaghetti?"  
you hope your fluffy is smart enough not to te-  
"daddy make sketties wif hand, he concentwates and poof, sketties!"  
damn it Meatball…  
"seems your fluffy ist as loyal as you thought, fight me Captain Spaghetti and i will make your death a quick one."  
he throws a piece of broccoli at you  
you dodge with a roll to the side  
your close enough to your house that your fluffy can run up the hill  
"go home Meatball, daddy will be there shortly."  
Meatball nods and takes off running at 5MPH  
"before we fight, what is your name?"  
"last request…my name is the 'Broccoli Magistrate'"  
he throws another broccoli at you, which you send out a spaghetti net to catch and throw a hardened meatball at him  
he dodges and throws another broccoli, this time with a fuse  
you kick it back to him before it explodes  
he dodges it and it explodes away from both of you  
close combat time  
you use the skills you learned from special forces combat training, self-defense classes, and Aikido classes  
he has also had some hand-to-hand combat training as well  
you are better trained and deliver a punch to the stomach and a jab to the jaw  
he retaliates and delivers a leg sweep  
you get up and counter his punch with a twist of his arm and a palm to the chest, sending him on his back  
you get out of his leg range as he gets up  
he charges at you  
you counter it by grabbing the back of his neck and delivering a knee to the stomach  
he's out of breath  
"you win this time captain, but I will be back, you need not worry about sneak attacks, for I am honorable."  
"whatever dude"  
walk back to your house  
examine the bruises in your mirror  
calm your worried fluffy  
you'll install security cameras  
the next day  
security cameras are installed all over lot  
2 guys working cameras, one day and one night  
show them your power  
pay them good money to keep their mouth shut  
good thing your parents taught you how to manage a business  
chain of famous Italian restaurants  
currently worth $28,000,000  
stay out of the limelight  
your businesses are in other cities  
you like it that way  
the Broccoli Magistrate still bugs you  
need to work on your powers


	31. Captain Spaghetti Returns

its week 4 at your secret training base  
really just a cabin in the woods  
you've improved your skills greatly  
feel stronger too  
befriended feral herd  
they were hostile at the beginning  
but after you fed them they eased up  
mares even let you pet their foals  
smarty friend asks you why you're here  
"being a regular dude, just chillin"  
being with feral herd just makes you miss Meatball  
let herd sleep in the cabin, next to the fire  
you squeeze them all outside before doing so  
they are used to it by now  
smarty friend tells you his stories of adventure  
tell him your battle with the Broccoli Magistrate  
and about your fluffy  
the herd sits there in amazement, just like Meatball  
makes you miss him even more  
herd goes off during day  
train then  
have created 'armor' with powers  
very hard meat covers torso like a bulletproof vest  
very hard noodles strap an 'X' across the front of your torso  
very durable yet lightweight  
can create noodle whip  
various other powers too  
end of week five  
tell the herd you will be leaving today  
they are sad  
give you a locket they found as a parting gift  
tell them you will bring Meatball out here on the 1st  
that's 2 weeks from now  
they say they will stick close to the cabin  
go home  
a teary-eyed Meatball is waiting for you by the door  
take a knee  
he hops into your arms sobbing  
he missed you a lot  
play with him the whole day  
tell him about the herd  
tell him you will bring him there to meet them  
he's excited  
check the news  
"local officers are still on the lookout for a man calling himself 'The Broccoli Magistrate.' At first it was dismissed as a joke, however, numerous attacks on Italian restaurants have gained the attention of the police; here is an artist depiction of him. Despite his humorous appearance he is armed and dangerous and any inf-"  
cut off the TV  
he's obviously looking for you  
stand by your restaurant one night waiting  
he steps out from behind a building  
"I knew you were here, I could smell you."  
no words tonight  
create your armor  
"impressive"  
he charges at you  
side step and flip him  
take 2 steps back  
"keeping the skills sharp I see"  
he tries an elbow  
grab his forearm and deliver a punch to the face and another flip  
"it's obvious you have more skill in hand-to-hand, but is that all?"  
he throws a broccoli bomb at you  
you form a bat out of hardened meat ad hit it back to him  
he puts the fuse out and back into his pocket  
he dashes to the side  
grab his leg with your noodle whip and pull, tripping him  
he gets up and reaches back to get a bomb  
whips his arm and throw a meatball at him  
the meat ball explodes and sends sauce in his face  
while he is blinds run up to him and deliver a flying knee kick  
preform a downwards kick  
he kicks you in the stomach and delivers a right hook and a leg sweep  
he tries to kick again but grab his leg ad swig him  
he gets up ad takes a step back  
"I grow tired of these games, I'm going to do what I came here to"  
he points to a piece of broccoli under you that you hadn't noticed  
before you can jump away it explodes sending gas all around you  
you begin to choke on it and pass out  
you wake up a hour later with a headache  
you try to get up but feel drained  
finally manage to make it home  
Meatball has been worried about you  
crawl into bed  
Meatball joins you and the both of you quickly fall asleep  
the next morning  
making cereal  
Meatball runs into kitchen excited as always  
"yay bweakfast nummies!"  
put you hand over his bowl  
try to make spaghetti  
immense pain shoots through your arm  
yell and grab your arm  
"wah, why daddy make scawwy voice? Why no sketti? Daddy has ouchies?"  
tell your maid to make Meatball some spaghetti  
call your doctor  
doctor is close friend of family  
first person you went to when you discovered your powers  
he's been studying it ever since you told him  
he rushes over  
takes a blood sample  
"there's some toxin blocking you from materializing your powers"  
it was the gas  
"can you find a cure?"  
"it will take some time but sure"  
"now you'll be feeling a bit drained from the loss of your powers, just try to adapt"  
progress 2 days  
sit on your couch feeling utterly useless  
Meatball rolls his ball up to you  
"pway?"  
"sorry Meatball, daddy isn't feeling to well"  
he goes off with his ball sulking  
mean while the Broccoli Magistrate has been causing hell  
he's created an army of midgets  
attacking all sorts of things  
can't do anything without powers  
you really are a regular dude now  
doesn't feel so great  
3 weeks later  
citizens are advised to stay within their homes  
doctor calls you  
he's found a cure  
he's across town  
he can't get to you  
you have to get to him  
pack necessary gear  
Meatball begs to be taken with  
tell him no  
he slips into duffle bag when you don't notice  
manages to zip it back up  
you head out


	32. The Fortification Pt4

relations between Bluehoof and the general are the same  
scouts report hearing screams when they pass his herd  
smarty friend prefers to leave the herds business to the herds leader  
however this disturbs the smarty friend  
smarty friend sends a Talon in as a spy  
spy is accepted into Bluehoof's herd  
2 weeks pass  
spy comes back with shocking news  
Bluehoof and his elites are cannibals  
Bluehoof picks 2 fluffies each night and shaves their fluff  
they then eat the fluffies alive while the herd watches  
this is usually done with low ranking members  
smarty friend is shocked at this  
cannibalism cannot be tolerated  
Bluehoof must be eliminated  
smarty friend tells the general of his plans  
general is happy and agrees to help  
step 1: fortify  
both herds begin adding stones to walls  
step 2: buildup  
both herds begin recruiting and training more fluffies  
step 3: ally with herds  
talon is sent to other herds to gain allies  
3 herds join  
total coalition army numbers around 1200  
Bluehoof has noticed the sudden activity with other herds  
smarty friend assures him it is for diplomatic reasons  
Bluehoof buys it, for now  
step 4: chip off army  
an earth fluffy Talon member is dressed in Bluehoof's scout gear  
the fake scout is sent to bluehoof to warn about a herd not far from here  
Bluehoof sends a small group of military to open path in woods  
group is confused when no fluffies are there  
SFU and Talons hiding nearby ambush the group  
the group is killed quickly  
2 Talons are killed  
Bluehoof is worried when group doesn't return  
interrogates scout  
scout doesn't talk  
Bluehoof has scout executed  
step 5: all-out war  
just before dawn the coalition is positioned in the forest surrounding Bluehoofs fort  
his fort is on a large patch of grass surrounded by forest  
smarty friend moves his catapults in position  
catapults fire into the fort  
a few shots are taken before the chaos can be heard to the front lines  
army spills out of fort  
coalition charges  
long battle  
the smaller herds army isn't well trained  
they keep biting at the fluff  
most manage to catch on and start doing damage  
smarty friend, general, Talon, SFU and Talons storm inside the fort while the fighting is going on  
they manage to get to Bluehoof  
his elites are with him  
fierce battle  
Smarty friend finally kills Bluehoof  
smarty friend fall down dead  
the general consoles the grieving Talon  
he was trained to take over when smarty friend died  
Bluehoof's army is killed  
control of the herd is given to the 3 herds  
they migrate their 3 herds plus Bluehoof's herd into one mega-herd  
first fluffy parliament  
Talon assumes leadership of herd  
Smarty friend is given warriors burial along with the other dead soldiers, even Bluehoof's  
progress 2 months  
Talon has done well as a leader  
the megaherd has done well too, surprisingly  
much trade is done through the megaherd  
there are no social ranks anymore  
everyone lives in happiness  
a few lap projects that were thrown into the wild have been teaching other fluffies how to read  
the fluffy parliament has gotten their hands on a book about the League of Nations  
they propose this idea to Talon and the general  
they both think it's a great idea  
idea is proposed to smaller herds  
they don't understand at first but accept after some explanation  
10 fluffy leaders meet within the megaherd every week to discuss isssues such as trade, population, expansion, and special huggies  
a map of the area has been layed out and every herd marked their fair share of territory  
this gives herds the right to resources in their territory and ups their value  
it also lays out how far forts can be expanded  
small spots of territory is often bought from eachother  
one day a fluffy approaches the megaherd  
this fluffy has a tag on its ear


	33. Captain Spaghetti Rises

eat a couple of energy bars and take a 5 hour energy to take away the grogginess  
slip between houses and backyards  
everything is clear so far  
heading through an alley when a gang of 4 thugs shows up  
"well, well, well, what do we got here? Looks like some valuable junk you got there, hand it over."  
no words  
you don't have powers  
but you still have your combat skills  
charge up to the thug that spoke  
elbow to face  
grab the back of his head  
slam him to ground  
one tries to punch you  
grab his fist and throw him into a wall  
slam the next guy on the ground and start preforming some Brazilian ju-jitsu  
4th guy is the biggest  
before you get a chance to react he hits you with a tire iron  
you are then pinned to the ground  
the thug that talked, obviously the leader, opens the duffel bag  
the leader is then sprayed in the face with liquid shit  
the thug holding down your arms goes to help the leader  
with your arms free you knock the other two thugs out then the leader and the other thug  
look inside duffel bag to see a frightened meatball  
shake your head and zip it back closed  
continue on your way  
eventually reach the doctors house  
let meatball run around while the doctor prepares the cure  
injects cure  
sudden rush of energy  
damn that feels good  
stand up

throw up in the bucket the doctor was holding  
he forgot to tell you of the side effect  
or maybe it was the energy bars  
either way your powers are back  
do some tests  
you can create armor  
noodle whip  
yadayadayada  
your powers are back  
step outside  
10 midgets in broccoli suits are standing there

they start running towards you  
create armor  
destroy the midgets  
Broccoli Magistrate appears  
"okay so maybe midgets weren't the best choice, maybe giants…..or Russians….."  
3  
epic battle time  
after what seemed like an eternity of fighting  
you have the Broccoli Magistrate pinned down  
"it's time to see your face!"  
rip his mask off  
it's a giant fluffy  
a giant Russian fluffy  
"you have found me out Capitan, but this is not the last time you will see me, and when I return, you'll spend the rest of your days eating borscht through a straw"  
giant Russian fluffy disappears  
walk back inside doctors house  
grab meatball  
walk home  
"wat are we gun do now daddy?"  
"we're going to chill, like some irregular dudes"  
3


	34. Klaus the Puff Griffon

be proud owner of puff griffon  
fact: puff griffons speak normal English  
fact: puff griffons have german accents  
fact: puff griffons have higher intelligence than fluffies  
your griffon is Klaus  
he has been a wonderful pet  
today is Klaus' birthday  
he is sleeping soundly on his perch  
wait for him to wake up  
"good morning Klaus, I've got a wonderful day planned for you"  
"that's very kind of you master, I can tell already today vill be vonderful"  
skip giving him his food  
take him straight to the park  
Klaus is tensing up on the way there  
not because of the park  
but because of what is in it  
today is the great fluffy migration  
on Tuesday of October, every year for some reason a ton of fluffies come to parks to eat, play, and mate  
this Tuesday just happens to be on the 24, Klaus' birthday  
ton of fluffies at park  
sit on bench with Klaus still on shoulder  
exchange a fist to claw with Klaus  
"go wild puffy"  
Klaus soars up and dive bombs a young colt  
he starts ripping it to shreds  
mother is screaming bloody murder  
a few males come to her aid  
start bucking Klaus  
don't help him  
he is more than capable of taking the assailants down  
and you wouldn't want to ruin the fun  
fact: puff griffons are twice as large as a fluffy  
Klaus grabs the first male on the muzzle with his claw and slams his face to the ground and rips out his jugular  
brutally awesome  
he then pecks the second males eye out  
the third and fourth males have run  
the other fluffies have run away  
12 pregnant mares have grown too fat to run away  
Klaus approaches the closest one  
"dun huwt babees, be mommy soon, no give ouchies, am good fwuffy  
"bah, stupid babble from a stupid creature"  
Klaus rips open her belly  
3 foals drop out  
he eats the foals and leaves the dying mother  
he beats the next mare until she births pre-mature  
he eats the baby  
sticks his beak in her vagina and rips it open  
he mounts the next mare then kills her  
interspecies shit right there  
he leaves the other mares and flies up and chases the other fluffies  
run after him, not to stop him, but to watch  
the slowest one, a young colt is spotted  
Klaus gets behind him and matches his speed  
Klaus drops down on him, twirling in the grass and kills him, eating what he wants  
he kills 4 more fluffies before flying back to you, beak drenched in blood  
good thing you brought a rag  
you take him to get some cotton candy  
then take him to see Toy Story 9  
then take him to the regular animal shelter  
fact: puff griffons are kept in normal pet shelters and not separate, this is because they provide great company and get along with other animals  
let him hang out with other puff griffons  
he has all made friends with them  
he has been here before  
after talking and playing with the other griffons you take the tired griffon home  
"I thank you master, today vas indeed vonderful"  
"anything for my Klaus, how about we drag this birthday onto tomorrow morning, the fluffies will be back?"  
Klaus lights up  
if griffons could smile, he would be  
next day  
more fluffies have arrived  
let Klaus go wild


	35. The Backyard

you hate fluffy ponies  
hate them really bad  
you abuse them  
you don't search for them but kill only those who dare walk up to you  
just sitting on your deck like a bro  
chillin  
then you spot them  
a herd of 10 fluffies  
the herd is on a collision course with your backyard  
the only reason your out here is because your grass has been 'patchy' lately  
large patches of grass are disappearing  
and piles of shit are appearing  
you know the culprit  
you set traps up in your back yard  
elaborate traps  
the Vietcong would be proud  
go inside before they see you  
grab remote off table  
it isn't a TV remote  
smarty friend approaches fence  
he lifts up a loose board  
note: fix loose board  
the other fluffies shuffle in yard  
smarty friend joins the herd eating  
their at the fence, away from the traps  
the grass there is short so they'll eventually move further in  
a male mounts a mare  
smarty friend starts yelling at male and pointing to the house  
it's impossible for them to see you  
the male is held down on his back by the other fluffies  
his balls are then stomped by the smarty friend  
that's gotta hurt  
the crying male then gets back to eating  
the smarty friend tells them to stop and then something else  
the herd shits right then and there  
pee too  
they move further inland  
they're at the base of your deck  
they don't set off any traps  
the male that got his balls stomped set off the first trap  
a bear trap  
it snaps shut right on his torso, crushing his ribcage and killing him  
8 fluffies run to the fence  
the next victim is another male  
he steps on the trap perfectly  
he steps on a pressure plate  
a tiny shock prod springs up behind him  
shock prod goes into his anus  
shocking him from the inside  
he dies  
the next trap took you a while to set up  
it's a big metal box underground  
it's the top is two doors that fall inward when you press a button  
inside is a spike covered in fluffy feces  
credit goes to the Vietcong  
the top of the box is covered in grass  
you open the doors  
mare falls in face first  
the spike impales her mouth and goes straight through  
6 left  
a mare steps in the middle of your rope trap  
her hindleg is caught and she is lifted upward  
3 males all gather under her trying to reach her  
shes 5 feet up  
you press the button on the remote  
shes dropped down where she receives hugs from the males  
a 4X4 roped together branches with knifes tied to them drop on the 4 fluffies  
2 fluffies left  
the fluffy steps on another pressurized plate  
a sheet covered with glass pointing upwards is lifted at an angle  
fluffy runs on the glass, impaling his hooves  
he falls to the side crying  
he rolls around on the glass killing himself  
1 fluffy left  
the smarty friend  
he didn't run  
he hid behind your flower plant  
you got something special for him  
grab him quickly  
take him to your garage  
tape his mouth shut  
shave his fluff  
take the shivering fluffy by his forlegs  
hang him over a tall bucket of acid  
acid fills ¾ of the bucket  
slowly put fluffy in, feet first  
his screams of agony last until half of his torso is submerged  
set the rest of his body in, making sure not to splash  
go to your back yard  
disable the remaining traps  
take the corpses and throw them in box with spike  
take bucket of acid  
pour it into bucket  
close lids back  
fix loose board  
no more fluffies


	36. The Report

owner of a magenta fluffy  
named spree  
spree has been overactive lately  
she keeps running around demanding to be played with  
has gotten to the point where you have to yell at her to stop  
it's been working less and less  
she's become annoying  
one day sitting at computer  
typing up important paper  
almost done  
spree enters room  
pway wif me daddy!  
no spree, I got an important assignment I've got to finish, go back to your safe room  
she hops onto the table and starts jumping on your keyboard  
PWAY PWAY PWAY  
quickly grab her and move her off keyboard  
she exited out of word  
it didn't save  
rage building  
shes still screaming play  
SPREE YOU JUST ERASED MY WORK! YOU IDIOT! I WILL NOT PLAY WITH YOU, TO YOUR SAFE ROOM NOW!  
she starts screaming back  
PWAY WIF SPWEE NOA, NO SAFE WOOM, YUU PWAY WIF SPWEE NOA!  
anger takes over  
smack her as hard as you can  
she flies off the table  
shes angry  
I HATE YUU DADDY, YU WOWST DADDY EVA, SPWEE NO PWAY WIF BAD MUNSTA!  
she blows a raspberry at you  
you hate those  
punt her into wall  
owwie…spwee has ouchies…..hawd bweave…..  
pick her up and bring her to face level  
I GIVE YOU A HOME AND FEED YOU, AND YOU HATE ME! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO HATE!  
she pees and shits  
rub her face it in her feces  
nuu smeww pwetty  
start rubbing her belly in it  
take her to bathroom and put the stopper in the tub  
fill it to the right level  
throw her in  
shes having trouble keeping her head above water  
aww…. He…..hewp me da…*cough*….daddy  
come back with brillo pad  
time to get clean  
roughly scrub her fluff  
owwie daddy no giff spwee ouchies  
dunk her in for a second  
she comes up coughing  
continue scrubbing  
scrub her face hard  
cut her face a bit  
bring her to kitchen  
grab vodka bottle  
pour a bit into wound  
she starts screaming  
BUWNS BUWNS PWEASE NO BUWNNY DADDY SPWEE BE GOOD FWUFFY!  
runs her wound under tap  
she's crying  
set her down in safe room  
rage has subsided  
go back to laptop  
time to start over  
open word  
"would you like to recover document"  
turns out it did save  
well shit  
at least she's calm now


	37. Celestia with Fluffies

you are Princess Celestia  
you are waiting for your package  
sure enough a knock on the door came  
you open the door to find a large crate  
a smile comes across your face as you levitated it in  
once inside you opened the box  
inside were three sleeping fluffies  
one was light purple with a regular purple mane  
the other was yellow with a cream mane  
the last was lime-green with a red-ash mane  
they were all mares  
the yellow one was the first to wake  
"who yuu? Yuu new mummy?"  
"of course my little fluffy, I am your owner"  
the yellow one jumps up and down  
"nuu mummy! Nuu mummy!"  
this wakes the other two  
the purple one speaks, half asleep  
"gwape no see mummy, whewe mummy?"  
"wight dere siwwy!"  
the yellow one points to you  
grape is confused  
"so….big fwuffy our new mummy?"  
these things don't process information that well apparently  
after the initial confusion wears off you learn that the yellow one is called sunny  
the green one is called Ashley  
you play with them for about an hour  
they insist on telling you that you 'smell pretty'  
you don't mind it though  
grape is amazed that you're a princess  
she wants to play castle  
shes the princess  
"what is your order, my princess?"  
"bwing pwincess gwape an' hew woyal fwends skettis!"  
"as you wish"  
have the chef cook them some spaghetti  
you're astonished at how they eat spaghetti with such fervor  
one month later  
they've grown very attached to you  
you notice that they don't like it when other ponies are around you  
you have a speech to make today  
"okay, I'm going to be gone for a little bit, be good till I come back"  
"nuu! Don't leave! Fwuffy need you!"  
"you can take care of yourself for the time being"  
"nu! Mummy no leave!"  
"now, now, you know how important my job is  
"if mummy leave den ashwey make bad poopies!"  
shes threatening you….  
you dismiss it  
walk out  
the speech dragged on longer then you thought  
you hope the fluffies are alright  
come back and check on them  
feces are everywhere  
torn pillows and broken objects lay scattered about  
you see Ashley crying, straining to defecate  
Grape and Sunny are tearing up pillows  
you stomp your hoof  
"What are you doing?"  
sunny speaks up  
"it wowked! Ashwey said dat if we teaw up piwwows den mummy will come back"  
you direct your gaze towards Ashley  
she has stopped straining and is staring at you  
"Ashwey told mummy not to weave, but yuu weave, so I make bad poopies fo' you to come back"  
she disobeyed you  
this cannot stand  
"Ashley, do you like bananas?"  
"wha? Nu! Ashwey no wike bad yewwow nummies"  
"well theres no bananas on the moon!"  
teleport all three of them to the moon  
the fluffies asphyxiate and die  
their corpse is the newest edition to the moon grave  
rotting fluffy corpses lay all over the moon surface as far as the eye can see  
order three more fluffies  
2 males and 1 female  
this will be interesting


	38. Runt

you are Rainbow and you are going to be the best mommy ever  
your babies are almost here  
one day you have to make poopies  
but you can't walk  
you start to panic  
but you remember  
those aren't poopies  
those are babies  
you get very excited  
it hurts but you give birth to 4 fluffies  
you are going to be the best mommy ever  
but wait  
something's not right  
something…..smells off  
you can now walk again  
you turn around  
among the pile of foals you see it  
a dummy fluffy  
you quickly take your three good fluffies and clean them  
they fight over your two milk nummies  
"don' fight babbies, milk nummies fo' aww yuu"  
you hug the third one as your other ones drink  
he will have his turn  
the dummy fluffy is still lying there crying for her mommy  
you are not her mommy and she is a dumb fluffy  
one of your good babies is done drinking and comes to you for huggies  
you hug your baby as the other one goes to drink  
the dumb fluffy sees the open teat and tries to latch on  
this cannot happen  
you must protect your babies from the dumb fluffy  
because you are the best mommy ever  
"NU! MILK NUMMIES FO' GOOD BABBIES, YU DUMB FWUFFY, NO WAN'! GO 'WAY!"  
you kick the dumb fluffy away  
she is still covered in nasty wawa  
only good fluffies get bath  
after your babbies have been fed you play with them and give them hugs  
dumb fluffy is still crying  
dumb fluffy's crying brings human out of big box  
human looks to dumb fluffy and to you  
"I think you left one of your kids here"  
"nu! Dat dumb fwuffy, he twy steal milk nummies, bad fwuffy!"  
"that's real harsh, come on little guy, let's get you cleaned up, my parents didn't want me either."  
human takes dumb fluffy inside big box  
now dumb fluffy cant steal milk nummies  
continue playing with babies  
human comes back out with three boxes  
stacks them on hard grey ground  
walks over to you  
get infront of your babies to protect them  
meanie human pushes you aside  
he takes your babies  
"NU NOT BABIES! PWEASE GIFF BABIES BACK! AM GUD MUMMA, DOS GOOD BABIES!"  
he ignores your pleas  
he sets your babies ontop of boxes  
meanie human goes back inside  
babies cry out to you  
you must get them  
they can jump to you  
"jump babies, yu wiww be safe wiff mumma, jus' jump"  
one listens and jumps  
he lands on hard grey ground with splat  
booboo juice comes out  
hugs will make him better  
hugs your baby  
he doesn't get up  
you must not be hugging hard enough  
he won't get up  
meanie baby  
your other babies will hug you back  
all they have to do is jump  
your second baby jumps down and lands on the grey ground  
booboo juice comes out of her too  
hug your hardest  
she doesn't get up  
you're sad  
two of your babies don't love you

you almost forgot!  
you have a third baby!  
the boxes must make your babies not love you  
you hate the boxes  
you kick the boxes  
you hear a splat behind you  
your third baby has landed and booboo juice comes out  
now all three of your babies don't love you  
you run away crying  
you're the worst mommy ever  
and you want to die  
hear big vroom vroom coming  
big vroom vroom is bad for fluffies  
you are a bad mommy  
you jump in front of the big vroom vroom

AUTHORS NOTE: I hate doing fluffy POVs, I suck at them

-  
sitting at computer watching one-piece  
thirsty as a bitch  
neighbors upstairs having raging sex romp  
out of all the apartments, you pick this one  
oh right, you're thirsty  
go to kitchen grab a bottle of apple cider  
apple cider is fucking delicious  
look out kitchen window  
see a yellow mare with her three fluffy children  
its kinda cute  
wait a minute  
there's a foal still covered in placenta  
she seems to be ignoring it  
fluffies have low intelligence, maybe she doesn't notice her  
go outside  
the fluffy is crying  
there's no way the mare doesn't notice  
still need to remind her  
"I think you left one of your kids here"  
she starts yelling about how the fluffy is dumb or some shit  
you're looking at the fluffy  
your dad was an abusive drunk and your mom was an addict  
they kicked you out when you were 16  
you know what the the fluffy is feeling  
you were scared  
it took a while  
you did some things you're not proud of  
but you made it  
it's a parents job to take care of its children  
your parents didn't and this mare wont  
this sickens you  
you will save this fluffy  
you carefully pick it up and take it inside  
you fill the sink up with half an inch of water  
grab a rag  
gently clean the foal  
its fluff is starting to poof  
its hungry most likely  
warm some milk  
your milf neighbor paid you to babysit her 6 month old  
forgot to give her back the bottle  
put milk in there  
feed the fluffy  
after feeding the fluffy it starts to walk around your counter with its eyes open for the first time  
you notice it's a girl  
you glance out the window  
the mare is playing with her foals like nothing ever happened  
this upsets you  
you take the fluffy to the bathroom and gently squeeze it over the toilet  
you then put in on the softest pillow you have and turn on the tv  
go to your storage closet and pull out three milk crates you used to move your shit in  
stack them on top of each other on the sidewalk  
push the mare aside and grab her foals  
put them on top of the crates and go back inside  
take the rescued fluffy to the kitchen and watch from the window  
she's at the base of the crates looking up at her kids  
she's talking to them but you can't hear  
one of the foals jumps and lands face first on the concrete  
give the landing a 6/10  
she's trying to hug him  
fluffies are stupid  
the other foal jumps, same results  
shes crying now  
she gets a look of anger on her face and kicks the crate  
the crate scoots about ¾ of an inch  
enough to send the foal over the edge  
foal #3 dies  
the mare runs off crying  
she stops and jumps infront of a car  
have fun getting that off your tires  
the rescued fluffy has fallen asleep on the counter  
probably worn out from crying  
take her back to the living room and put her on the pillow  
the pet store isn't far from here  
you could be back in 5 minutes  
go buy a baby rattle, shit ton of legos, a litterbox and litter  
two dishes for food and water  
a tiny bed  
and one of those little baby gates  
the cashier told you about safe rooms  
your closet is large enough to be a safe room  
come home  
the fluffy is gone and a few things are knocked over  
see the fluffies tale under the couch and hear faint crying  
take the rattle and kneel down and rattle it  
fluffy comes charging out and grabs the rattle  
she runs around with it for the sole purpose of hearing the rattle  
that's a good name, rattle  
"fank yoo daddy!"  
she spoke  
and called you daddy  
"you're welcome rattle"  
"wattle, dat fwuffies name?"  
show her the safe room  
potty train her in a few days  
thank god you work from home now instead of the factory  
rattle has grown exceptionally well  
she's smaller than the average fluffy but twice as intelligent  
interdasting  
research it  
information on fluffy runts is very limited due to it dying in nature due to negligence or the breeder farms killing them first thing  
doesn't matter  
shes happy  
you're happy  
she's even into one piece  
too bad she ate most of your fruit trying to get rubber limbs  
the vomit was everywhere  
the only bad part about being a runt is that other fluffies can sense it even after the foal stage  
so you can't get her a friend  
or a mate  
checking your e-mail one day  
you have an email from a fluffologist  
his main field is reproduction  
runts fall into his category  
go to his office one day with rattle  
your worried is he's one of those abusive fluffologists  
get to his office  
he has a fluffy of his own running around  
the fluffy sees rattle and gets a look of repulsion  
"dumb fwuffy, no wan, go 'way!"  
rattle gets a tear in her eye  
"Now, now Ivan, what have I told you about being rude to guests"  
"sowwy dumb fwuffy….."  
that's…better…..sort of….  
the fluffologist is a tall man who you'd imagine wearing a monocle and suit  
"hello, I am , I assume you received my e-mail  
you talk for a bit  
he's very interested in seeing how runts interact with runts  
he has a runt inside the facility  
he wants to put them in an observation room  
you agree  
put rattle in room with "peaches"  
the two females approach each other and start sniffing  
peaches is the first to speak  
"yoo no smeww wike odher fwuffies, I wike yoo"  
rattle, excited that she isn't being called dumb says she likes peaches  
they play with the random toys placed in the room  
Knightly is writing stuff down the entire time  
after an hour they are removed from the observation room  
this is done with lots of crying and pleading  
"you have no idea how much information this has given me, I thank you, now if I may ask a favor of you?"  
you're not sure but curious at the same time  
"could I trouble you to look after peaches as well, for research purposes, she's lonely at the facility and needs socialization, of course you would be compensated monthly to take care of her"  
you could take care of 3 fluffies with your income, but extra money isn't bad  
you agree to take care of peaches  
he writes you a check for the first month and gets peaches  
shes jumping around in the back  
"peaches get home! Peaches go home wiff daddy and wattle! Best day evaw!"  
you can't help but chuckle at her excitement  
you get home and show her the safe room  
she's already potty trained, thankfully  
you let her and rattle stay up till 9 instead of 8 because of the special occasion  
they share the bed  
kinda cute  
you keep Knightly updates on peaches  
spring time rolls around  
Knightly takes peaches for a few weeks  
rattle is heartbroken  
she's still sad even when you tell her she'll be back  
"no wan back soon, wan back nao"  
peaches finally returns  
pregnant  
she can't run anywhere  
she can't even move  
but rattle brings all the toys to her  
"why peaches bewwy big, why no wawk"  
"peaches gunna be mommy soon!"  
rattle lights the fuck up  
"PEACHES GUNNA BE BEST MOMMY EVA! WATTLE HEWP TAKE CARE OF BABBEYS AND NEW FWENDS AND…AND….AND"  
you have to stop her before she blows a fuse  
4 days later  
peaches gives birth  
to 4 normal babies  
this worries you  
how will she feel when her own children reject her  
she cleans them and plays with them  
they finally open their eyes and speak  
they aren't repulsed by peaches or rattle  
interdasting  
call Knightly  
he comes over and observes them playing  
he takes one of the babies back with him  
spend the rest of the day comforting the heartbroken peaches  
tell rattle to watch the babies for now  
go the facility the next morning  
hes happy to see you  
"with your help, we have finally discovered what the Klugsten gene does!"  
confused  
turns out, the Klungsten gene, named after Dr. Albert Klungsten, helps identify runts  
peaches' baby doesn't have that gene  
runts don't have it either  
now for the final test  
Knightly puts the baby and a normal fluffy into an observation room  
they play, hug, yadayada  
the babies of runts aren't repulsed at runts and don't smell like them  
become somewhat famous for your contributions to the scientific world  
get to keep peaches and her babies  
everything is good in life  
until one day a yellow mare shows up at your door


	39. Modeling Agent

be modeling agent  
the most famous male modeling agent to-date  
planning to expand  
new type of modeling: fluffy ponies  
go to one of the best fluffy stores  
each fluffy has their own cage  
buy three mares  
Clarissa, blue fluff with navy blue mane and tail  
Michelle, pale orange fluff with blonde mane and tail  
Auburn, with auburn fluff and darker version mane and tail  
take them to the studio  
they start running around and playing  
go get your whip thingie  
you know those flexible sticks with the strings at the end  
yeah those  
anyway, you get that and return  
you snap it loudly  
the fluffies stop running around and stare at you  
Auburn shits out of fear  
"Auburn! Come here!"  
she comes over, cautious of the sorry stick  
whip her ass 3 times  
"No shitting on the floor! The litterbox is over there, you can only use it when I say!"  
tell them to line up side by side  
"you are models now, I own you, your job is to go down the catwalk wearing only the best of fluffy clothes."  
pause due to Auburns sniffling  
shoot her a mean glare  
she stops and straitens up  
"now, I will teach you how to do all that, and more. If one of you does something wrong, all of you get the sorry stick, so if you care about each other, don't mess up!"  
you will teach them how to walk down the catwalk  
Clarissa is first  
she walks along a line you set  
"yes, yes, good Clarissa, you are a natural, excellent, next!"  
Clarissa trots back in formation, proud of herself  
Michelle is harder to teach  
"no no no, Michelle, nose up, back straight, you are better than the people watching, you are better than them, now show it in your walk"  
she eventually shapes up  
its Auburn's turn  
she plops down  
"no wan do wawk, yoo meanie munstah"  
whip all three of them three times  
"why aubuwn make us get sowwy stick, yuu bad fwuffy"  
"no, am good fwuffy, no wan michewwe and cawwisa get sowwy stick too, huggies make betta"  
Auburn tries to hug Michelle and Clarissa but they push her away  
that's enough for today  
tell the fluffies to use the bathroom before bed  
put Michelle and Clarissa in the safety zone with lots of toys and pillows  
put Auburn in her carrier  
go home  
come back to studio at 5am sharp  
Clarissa and Michelle are cuddled up asleep  
Auburn is awake crying  
"no wike sowwy box, wan pway wif fwiends, no wike meanie munstah."  
this continues for about 30 seconds  
you walk in front of her carrier  
all she can see from her position is your feet and a small part of your legs  
kneel down  
she's giving you a mean glare  
"wat meanie munstah want nao?"  
"now, now, I've only come to talk, let's go to my office  
plop her on your desk and head to the break room  
heat up some leftover spaghetti in a to-go box from the other day  
after making sure it's not too hot you go back to your office  
Auburn is looking at a picture of you and your best friends from college  
she perks up when she smells the spaghetti  
you set the spaghetti on your desk  
"now Auburn I br-"  
she charges for the food  
you close the Styrofoam lid  
"ah, ah, ah, I'm not done talking, the reason I brought you here is because you have potential to become one of the best models there is."  
"Awwbuwn can be best model?"  
"that's right, but you're not working with me, I need you to cooperate and work hard, those other fluffies already have it down, and you're lagging behind, you don't want to be left behind do you?"  
"nu! Awwbuwn hate being awone! Fwuffy wok wiff yuu! Pwomise!"  
"good."  
you open the Styrofoam lid and go back to the studio area as she digs in  
Clarissa and Michelle are just now waking up  
they see the open carrier  
"why doow open? Whewe fwuffy go? What happen to awwbuwn?"  
"oh, she's just eating spaghetti"  
you say this as you put fluffy-chow in their bowls  
"wahh? Awwbuwn haff skettis an no shawe?"  
"that's right; she said she wanted all the spaghetti to herself."  
they're angry  
"awwbuwn bad fwuffy, no shawe!"  
go back and clean Auburns snout before bringing her back to the studio area  
the other two are giving her mean looks but don't say anything  
perfect  
make Auburn do a few walking cycles to make up for yesterday  
after she's got those down its time to work on poses and outfits  
bring in a few of your friends to handle this part  
go out  
get your fluffies in at the county modeling gig this weekend  
you have 3 days  
enough time to prepare  
come back to studio to check on them  
Clarissa is doing an amazing job  
Auburn is giving it her best, which isn't bad  
Michelle is trying, but doing the worst job of the three  
you butt in  
"no, no, no, Michelle, you must arch your back and keep your nose up, we've been over this!"  
a few more runs and Michelle has it down, barely  
she keeps messing up her walks too  
whip all three of them 3 times  
its break time  
make them all use the litterbox  
send the crying fluffies to the safe zone for an hour  
Michelle and Clarissa play together, away from Auburn  
she doesn't seem to mind, she's busy exploring and playing by herself  
after the break is over you make them practice posing and walking before bringing in your designer  
Clarissa doesn't complain about the clothes  
Michelle keeps tugging on them trying to get them off  
"michewwe no wike cwose, wan off!"  
whip them all 3 times  
she whimpers and does her cycle, horribly  
Auburn doesn't pull on her clothes after seeing what happened to Michelle, and feeling the consequences  
she actually does her cycle quite nicely  
do this until noon with various outfits  
at noon feed them all spaghetti  
Auburn still hasn't noticed that the other two are ignoring her  
continue routines until 8PM  
make them go the the bathroom before going to bed  
Clarissa and Michelle snuggle in close together and go to sleep  
you held Auburn back for this  
after they get settled in let Auburn go in  
"awwbuwn join cuddle?"  
"nu! Go way! No wan hewe!"  
they both say this in unison  
Auburn goes and lays on a pillow, sniffling  
go home  
next day feed them fluffy chow  
word has gotten around that your modeling fluffies  
a photographer has come by asking for a photo shoot  
you think Clarissa is ready  
put her in a random outfit  
she models for the photos  
she does a splendid job  
during the shoot Michelle comes up to you  
"why cwawissa getting pictchas taken? Michewwe wan pictchas too!"  
"I asked her if she wanted to bring you along, but she said that she didn't want you to ruin it."  
"wha?...michewwe….no…wuin pictchas…..michewwe….hate cwawissa!"  
Michelle storms off to play with blocks by herself  
after the photo shoot Clarissa goes to play with Michelle  
Michelle blows a raspberry and (as far as fluffies can) tosses a block at Clarissa  
Clarissa, taken back by this, walks away mumbling about Michelle acting weird  
this is going great  
bedtime rolls around  
bedtime routine  
go home  
skip to: modeling gig  
be backstage getting your fluffies ready  
look at crowd  
some people you wouldn't usually see at these things  
probably here to see fluffies fail  
too bad they're going to be disappointed  
show starts  
you're fluffies are last  
Clarissa does amazing  
Auburn does her best  
Michelle, again, messes up  
she stumbles halfway through

backstage again  
a man comes up to you  
"hey…uh…I was wondering if you….uh…'lease' your fluffies"  
you've been approached before asking if you whored out your human models but this is just….  
hmm…  
"$100 and you get Michelle, she's in the dressing room"  
he hands you the money  
he enters the dressing room and you listen  
"hoo yuu? Why weiwd wook in eye? Why gwab fwuffy?! Nu! Dat mishewwe naughty pwace! Nu touch! Nuu tou-ahh!"  
Auburn trots up to you  
"hoo dat hooman dat went in mishewwe dwessing woom?"  
"oh that's just a man who plays games."  
"wha! Awwbuwn wan pway game wiff hooman!"  
"Michelle said she didn't want to play with a stupid fluffy, only with the man."  
you guess he gagged her since shes no longer screaming  
Auburn goes off crying  
a few minutes later the man comes out zipping his zipper  
a crying Michelle comes out crying a few seconds after he leaves  
"mishewwe naughty pwace has ouchies."  
laugh  
best job ever


End file.
